A Fairy's Broken Soul
by Dragon-sensie
Summary: Alvarez arc does not take place, Post-Tartarus arc: When the guild turns it's back to her, she snaps. And then she's gone. A year later all hell breaks loose, and the person they broke is the only person who can help. But will she?
1. Chapter 1

" _Hey papa, look what I found!" Eight-year old me shouted, carrying a small, blue orb in my hands. "Congratulations, Lucy, you found a soul!" A tall pitch-black figure wearing a skull mask exclaimed, clapping his giant, white gloved hands. "How come it's not in it's body?" I asked, stroking the soul in my hand gently. "I'm afraid that it has passed away, Lucy. But don't worry, I can send it to where the other souls go!" The figure said. He took the soul from me, and it disappeared. Mama came out into the garden, holding a toddler in her arms. He had black hair with three white stripes on the left side, and bright golden eyes. "Momma, I found a soul and Papa helped it move on!" I cheered, running up to her excitedly. "That sounds wonderful!" Mama said, placing the toddler in the grass. He slowly walked towards me, arms out. "Luce! Luce!" He shouted, tripping and falling into my arms. "Mama did you hear that? Kid said my name!" I cheered. Mama gave me a smile, but I could tell that she was sad. "Mama, what's wrong?" I asked. Mama was about to answer, but then suddenly..._

 **Lucy's POV  
** "Miss, the train has reached Magnolia station." A woman said. I stood up and dusted off my skirt. "Thank you!" I called as I ran out off the train, pulling my suitcase behind me. I had just gotten back from a one-week mission, without Team Natsu. I have been going on long solo missions for the past year. Why? Because two months after the guild was reformed everyone had been ignoring me, all except for Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Master and the exceeds. Team Shadow Gear had offered me a spot, but I said no, believing that Team Natsu just needed some time. But after awhile it became painfully obvious that Lisanna had taken my place. So I just kept going on solo missions. My last mission Mavis had given to me herself, saying that I had to report to Master Makarov's office as soon as I got back. And so here I am, standing outside of his office, knocking gently on the wooden door. "Come in." I entered slowly, not sure what would happen next. Master was sitting at his desk, writing out what I can only assume was another apology. "I'm back from the mission First asked me to take." I stated. "Which mission?" Master asked curiously. I handed him the request. His eyes seemed to widen, the relax. "And you went on your own? Without Team Natsu?" He asked. I cringed, but then replied. "Yes. Is there something wrong?" I asked. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just that this is the missing S-class mission. It was supposed to take three months to complete, and you finished in one week." My eyes widened. "Why would Mavis send me on an S-class mission, telling me to report to you after I got back?" I asked. "Well, since we never chose an S-class wizard for the last trails, I took it upon myself to select one." Mavis cheered, appearing behind me. "But why me? Technically I wasn't even chosen for the S-class trails, I was Cana's partner." I said. "While that may be true, Cana isn't the one who just came back from an S-class mission by herself, completing it in a week and coming back without any major injuries, is she?" Master asked. I didn't know how to respond. "Lucy Heartfilia, from this day forward, you are officially an S-class wizard!" Mavis cheered, throwing her arms in the air. "Please hold out your hand." Master instructed. I held out my right hand. Master placed a small orb in my hand. A magic circle appeared beneath me, another one under the orb in my hand. It changed into a golden key, the handle shaped as the Fairy Tail guild mark. In the center there where two large S's. "What is it?" I asked, carefully examining it. "This is a special orb that determines a wizard's rank as an S-class wizard. Like Guildarts, you have an SS-class rank. It will disappear and reappear at the owners will. It is impossible to lose or break. Congratulations Lucy." Master said. "Thank you!" I cheered, locking Master in a death hug. A sudden surge of immense pain shot through my body, causing me to drop to the floor clutching my stomach.

 **Makarov's POV  
** Lucy dropped to the ground clutching her stomach in pain. For a moment her eyes went from their cheerful, bright gold color to an emotionless, blood red. "Lucy, what's wrong?!" I asked in panic. The pained look disappeared, and the shaking stopped. She stood up, looking unfazed, and walked towards the door. "I'm fine. Just a little tired from the mission is all." Lucy said, her head turned away leaving me unable to read her expression.

 **Lucy's POV  
** As I walked through the guild hall, passing by my friends made my body scream in pain, but I chose to ignore it. After all, I'm probably just tired, right? "Hey bunny girl, how was the mission?" Gajeel asked, leaning against a post with his usual grin planted on his face. "It was okay. I'm a little tired, so I'm gonna head home. See ya later!" I called as I dashed out the door, leaving a confused Gajeel behind. When I got home I took a shower, and dropped in my bed, not caring if I was positioned properly. I was quick to doze off, leading to yet another strange dream...

" _Mama, where's Kid and Papa?" I asked, tugging on her skirt. Mama pulled me into her arms, crying. "I'm sorry Lucy dear, but Papa and Kid aren't with us anymore!" She said, crying even harder. "But why not? Aren't they coming back? Why are you crying, Mama?" I pried, looking up at her. "Remember when Papa told you that he helps souls pass on? Well, Papa and Kid's souls have passed on too." Mama explained. "Mama, where did their souls go?" I asked, tears of my own forming in my eyes, threatening to fall. Mama didn't answer, instead she just continued to cry with me, rocking me back and forth._

" _Lucy dear, I have something important to tell you." Mama said. I had been in the garden, watching the camellia blossoms lose their petals. "Do you remember that nice man named Jude?" Mama asked. "Yes, why? Is he coming to visit again?" I asked, picking a camellia and giving it to Mama. "Actually, Jude has asked me to marry him. He'd like to play with you. Is that okay?" Mama asked, putting the camellia in my hair. I took Mama's hand and led her inside, leaving the other camellias to silently fall alone._

" _Jude, Jude! Will you play with me, please?" I asked. "Of course Lucy. And call me Papa." He said. "Okay, Papa! Let's go!" I cheered. Mama joined us too, and together we played ball._

 _Mama and I had gone on a long trip to a place Mama said was called a Celestial Temple. There we could see the stars. Mama said that ever one hundred years a special spirit came down to Earthland, granting the wizard who finds them one wish. "What is it you wish for, Layla Heartfilia?" The spirit asked. "I wish, that my daughter and I, along with everyone who ever knew them, would forget everything about the Grim Reaper Lord Death and our son, Death the Kid. In place of Lord Death will be Jude Heartfilia, making him remembered as Lucy Heartfilia's birth father." Mama said. "Very well. Layla Heartfilia, from this day forward your first and only husband. Lucy Heartfilia, from this day forward, you are the first and only child of Layla and Jude Heartfilia." The spirit said, a bright light blinding us._

 **Three Weeks Later, Natsu's POV  
** "Hey guys, why don't we go on a job?" I called out, catching the attention of the rest of the team. "Yeah! Why don't we bring Lushie?" Happy suggested. "But why, we've got Lisanna!" I said. Happy however had already flown up to the second floor, picked Lucy up, and dropped her down in front of us. "Happy, we don't need a weakling like her coming with us. Besides, she's not even on the team." Gray pointed out, and for once, I agree with the stripper. Erza nodded. "Happy, I know you want me to go on a job with you, but I already have a mission. I promise to take you on a super special S-class job as soon as I get back, okay?" Lucy said. "And how are you gonna do that? You aren't even an S-class wizard!" I said. I seemed to have hit a mark on Lucy, because she sent me a glare. "For your information, I am an S-class wizard. And for another thing, whether or not Happy wants to go on a job with me does not concern you, even if you did raise him!" Lucy yelled. "Is that so? Then why don't you show us your seal?" Erza asked, clearly annoyed. "Gladly." Lucy said. She held out her right hand, a magic circle appearing above her guild mark. A golden key with the Fairy Tail guild mark and two S's appeared, landing in her palm. Erza, Gray and Lisanna's eyes widened, while Lucy and Happy just smirked. "How can you possibly be a SS-rank wizard?! We haven't had a trail since the Tenrou incident, let alone anyone actually passing!" Erza fumed. "As it turns out, a guild master can choose a candidate of their own and send them on an S-class mission. And if you complete the mission the master can decide if you've passed. And that's exactly what I did." Lucy said. "But when?" I asked. "If you had decided to stop ignoring the person you called your 'best friend' and 'team member' for the past year, you would have noticed that three weeks ago! You would have also noticed how many back-to-back solo missions I've been going on as well! But I guess I just don't matter anymore, do I? Once you find the original, a replacement just doesn't matter, does it? I hope that I played the part as Lisanna's replacement well enough for your standards, because I honestly can't see any other reason for the guild to just forget about me like a broken sword in the back of Erza's re-quip! No wait, I'm sure the sword gets better treatment." Lucy shouted, storming out the doors. The entire guild was listening to the argument, and every single person had a guilty look on their face. Including Laxus and the Thunder Legion. Lucy was right. We haven't even talked to her since the guild reformed, and I definitely haven't been treating her like the best friend I claimed her to be. "You know how when we heard about how Lucy was treated back when she lived with her dad, and how you treated him like an enemy? Well, you all, minus Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Juvia, Carla, Pantherlily and the masters have been acting the same way." Happy said as he flew after her. His words sunk in deep. _Like her father did._


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV**

I knew Happy was only trying to help, but he only made it hurt worse. I was fine until he dropped me in front of the team, asking them to let me go with. Then it took everything in me not to scream out, less from anger and more from the physical and mental pain that shot through my body, like I was being thrown into a pit of fire. It was almost impossible to keep it from showing, but thankfully I managed until I made it far enough away that the dragon slayers couldn't hear me scream out in pain. I hid from view in an alley.

"You know, you could make them all sorry. Meanies like them need to be punished." A voice said. But there was no one around. "Who are you? Where are you?" I called out. "Who I am doesn't matter, and I'm not a physical being." A shadow appeared on the wall in front of me. It took the shape of a little girl, resembling me as a child. Just with a crazed smile and mischievous eyes. "Why would I punish my friends?" I asked, looking around. But then I realized, I wasn't in the alley anymore.

I was now in a black room. Classic ballroom music could be heard, but there were no musicians or music lacramas in the room. There were no windows, and only one red door. There was a black table and two matching chairs on either side. Sitting in one of the chairs was a little version of me, with blood red eyes. "They didn't seem like your friends to me. I though friends were supposed to make you feel happy to be around them, not make you hurt." She said, jumping down from her chair that was much too high for her to get down otherwise. She proceeded to dust off her skirt. "Especially that Natsu guy, he did call you weak and all that other mean stuff, and his team seemed to agree. Just like the rest of the guild. You know, minus a select few. So tell me, why is it that you still put up with it?" She asked.

She was right though. Why did I still put up with it? It's not like I actually had reason to. "Why not hurt them back?" She asked. "I could never hurt them!" I exclaimed. "What if you didn't have to? I could do it." She offered, grinning madly. "How would you do that? You said you didn't have a physical form." I questioned. "I don't, but you do. No serious injuries, no one dies. Just ruff them up a little." She said. "But how would you do that?" I asked. "Well, since you asked, how about I give a demonstration." She said. The shadows, if they were shadows, surrounded me, leaving me in complete darkness.

 **Natsu's POV  
** _After about an hour Happy came back, without Lucy. He silently flew over to where Carla was sitting and sat down next to her. Carla started patting his back, telling him it wasn't his fault. The doors burst open not long after, receiving everyone's attention. Lucy's bangs hid her eyes, an terrifying grin that put Erza's glare to shame plastered on her face. She moved from the doors to in front of me before anyone could even process what just happened. "So..."_

Something in her voice seeming off, but I couldn't place just what it was. She lifted head, allowing us to see blood red eyes that screamed danger, but at the same time were filled with an emotion that I couldn't identify. "You're the one that drove her to madness. I think I'll play with you first!" Lucy giggled, in a way that sent shivers down my spine. Before I could respond she was behind me, holding my arm to my back so that I couldn't move. "Now then, since I'm punishing him for her maybe I should do something that she does...no, that wouldn't work, she would just loose her magic...and that would kill him...oh, I know! How about I use this new gift of hers! What better way to release it then to force it out!" She pondered the options with a finger on her lip, then went back to grinning like a lunatic after she decided.

She closed her eyes, and began to concentrate, but was interrupted when Erza connected a punch with Lucy's jaw, sending her flying towards a pillar at full speed. The pillar broke, and Lucy hit the wall, causing her to cough up blood that trailed down her face. She wiped it off with her hand, only for more to flow out. Her grin seemed to grow as she looked at the blood smeared on her hand. "This is so cool! She even has black blood! They must have been crazy when the they started this experiment! But then again, if she didn't have a little black blood in her I suppose I wouldn't be here...oh well! Hey Natsu, you wanna hear a secret? I bet she never told you, 'cus she doesn't even know! Lucy's not human, and she never was. If that were true, the experiments that her dear old daddy let the crazy witches perform would've killed her already...then again, he didn't even know what they were doing either, probably was controlled by them...oh yeah! You know what? I think Lucy must be some kind of god, because you guys make her hurt a lot! This kind of pain can't be good for anyone, it normally kills the person. Hey, pretty fire boy, are you listening?" She asked, making her way over to me.

She leaned next to my ear and held a hand up, acting like it was a wall. "Can you hear them? I know Lucy and I can, and maybe the guy wearing that metal mask with his tongue sticking out, but can you?" She whispered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "And even better, can you _see_ them? I mean the between you and me, the sun and it's constant laughing are a little annoying. And the moon, oh don't get me started! It _cannot_ be good to have constant blood leaking from that grin, right? I heard once that it means someone's been _killed_." She stood back up.

"You know, this has been fun and all, but I really need to get this over with, so..." Lucy began, but cut herself of. "Stop hurting my friends! Give me back control! And Stop talking about stuff that they can't see!" She said, in a completely different tone. "But Lucy, I though you wanted them to feel it...you know, all the pain that you get just by _looking_ at them." "I never asked you to take over my body, I asked you what you meant when you said that you could punish them for me! I mean that doesn't really sound like something you should tamper with, little demon, now let me back in control!" "Fine, just let me deal with them first and then you can have it back." "NO! Stop it right-!"

Lucy stopped talking for a second, her eyes glowing with the intent to kill. Magical energy forced everyone to the ground, crushing tables, chairs and everything except for the building and the mages inside of it. There were screams of pain, one of them from Lucy. Deep cuts appeared on everyone's bodies, including Lucy herself. The cuts were coming from her, even though she wasn't moving. Her eyes had become black, blood still leaking out from her mouth as she giggled.

"Lucy's been hurt a lot you know. All her life she's been hurt over and over, physically and mentally. Little by little she fell into the madness, and thanks to you, she finally lost it. What little of the sanity she has left is none of my concern." Lucy said. Master finally managed to knock her unconscious, letting her body fall limp on the ground. The magical energy vanished.

Lucy's clothes were torn, same as everyone else. Her body was covered in cuts twice as long and deep as my own. She was breathing heavily. "Whatever that was, it's become clear to me that Lucy is a danger to us all. And as much as I wish I didn't have to say this, I hereby announce that S-class wizard Lucy Heartfilia shall be banished from the guild." The guild mark on Lucy's hand vanished. Wendy began healing everyone as fast as she could, leaving Lucy alone.

 **No One's POV**

Fairy Tail decided that they would send Lucy to a place that specialized in mental recovery and magic restraint, and began repairing the guild. They had left her untouched, not even bothering to wrap her wounds, afraid that she would wake up and attack again. Freed set up a barrier to keep her in until they came to take her away. No one mentioned her, or even spoke of her spirits. They had taken her keys and whip, as well as came back to clear out her apartment of all of her belongings, taking them to the facility where she was kept. There was no news of her health, no news tell them that she was okay, not even a letter saying that she was still alive. Fairy Tail continued with their daily lives, Lucy Heartfilia becoming more and more of a distant memory until finally it was like she was never there at all. But no one truly forgot, simply sealed her in the void of memories that no one could recall.

 **Some Time Later, Lucy's POV**

I woke up in a white room, with a single door. There were no signs of a way to open it from the inside, only a small slot to see out of. I was wearing a simple pale blue sleeveless dress that fell down to just above my knees. There were poorly wrapped bandages on my body, the wounds that I don't remember receiving starting to bleed through them. There was no furniture in the room, only a pile of white blankets and a pillow that I was sitting on. There was some kind of collar around my neck, blocking my magic from flowing. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out, slowly standing and making my way to the door, each step making the wounds hurt more. The door opened, revealing a man and a woman dressed in lab coats and two guards. A women in a nurses outfit came in, pushing a cart in front of her. The guards forced me to sit down in a chair that they brought in. The nurse began to change my bandages, at first I tried to fight back, but the collar sent electrical pulses that forced me to submit to them. After the nurse was finished she left, leaving the cart behind.

"Hello Lucy, my name is Dr. Gourmand." The man said. "My name is Dr. Ream." The woman said. "Where am I? How did I get here?" I asked, glaring at them. "Where you are doesn't matter. You were sent to us by Fairy Tail." Dr. Ream said. I looked down at my hand. It was wrapped in thick bandages. I unwrapped them, only to find that my guild mark was gone, leaving behind a burn mark where it once was. "So...they finally did it. They kicked me out." I said, giggling hysterically. "What's so funny?" Dr. Gourmand asked. "They probably couldn't stand keeping me there anymore...after all, what's the use of a mage they thought was weak, right? What's the use of a replacement when the original was right there?" I continued to giggle, tears streaming down my face. I wrapped the bandages around my hand again. "Lucy, don't you remember what you did to them?" Dr. Ream asked. "No. What did I do? Last thing I remember was standing in an alley." I said. Dr. Gourmand left the room, along with the guards. "Lucy, you attacked them, rambling on about seeing things. They all had thick cuts on their bodies." Dr. Ream explained. "I didn't do anything! I swear!" I cried. Dr. Ream wrote something down on her clipboard, then walked out of the room, taking the cart with her. Someone came in to take the chair, at some point I must have made my way back to the blankets, crying myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's POV**

Over the past few months here I came to realize that they didn't care whether or not I got 'better', instead they only cared about my blood. They would come in twice a day, injecting needles and taking my blood. Thinking I couldn't use my magic they decided to let me keep my keys, hoping to drive me farther insane because I couldn't summon any of my spirits. They took my belongings out of my apartment and moved them into my tiny white windowless cell. They made several mistakes in letting me keep my things.

First off, thanks to my studies in Crocus I learned that anti-magic items were based on Celestial magic, so the collar was virtually useless on me. Second, thanks to Grandpa Crux I learned re-quip magic, allowing me to move most of my belongings into my storage without anyone ever being the wiser. Since it would be easy for them to notice the lack of larger objects in my cell I only moved important items such as clothes, books and irreplaceable items. Thirdly I expanded my magic containers thanks to Capricorn, practiced hand-to-hand combat with Loki, weaponry with Gemini who transformed into Erza, and so on. I also mastered the Star Dresses of all my spirits.

However every plan I came up with so far I quickly shut down. There were rune barriers that kept anyone who was wearing a collar from escaping, and even though I can disable the anti-magic particles the only way to remove the collars was for someone else to take them off. Disabling the barriers would take three months, and they inspect them every two weeks. The only times I am let out of my cell is during meal time, which is only once a day, when I need to use the restroom, which they will only let you out three times a day for, and during the monthly showers. Since the collars won't work in water they take them off for about an hour. During this time you are thrown into a room with the other 'patients'. The room has small stalls, each one having basic washing items, a towel hanging outside and the shower itself. There is no gender separation, meaning that men and women shower together. I had to keep Loki's gate forced closed to keep him from tearing of the heads of the men who tried ganging up on me. Virgo would send me scented shampoo and conditioner through her gate. Every time I came out of the shower someone had taken my towel, probably hoping to see me walk around without it, and at some point I think I lost the ability to care. There was a benefit to it though. I became immune to the extreme cold and can now shift my body between water and solid form. I got most of the information I now have using this embarrassing tactic. I taught myself ice-make and water magic, as well as mastered a few of Juvia's water spells.

In any case, every time I came up with an escape plan I came to the conclusion that it would fail. And even if I escaped, what would I do? I can't, and will never, go back to the places I once called home. Maybe I could join Sabertooth, Lumia Scale or even Mermaid Heel? No, I'm sure that by now they all hate me too. I'm probably some kind of criminal, so maybe I could join Crime Sorciere, but I highly doubt that they would want someone who 'betrayed' Fairy Tail, since Jellal and the others have a deep respect for that guild. I threw myself back on my bed, landing with a thud. I really need to stop thinking about this! I stood back up and

re-quipped on a pink tank top and red shorts. I had just spent the last twenty minutes trying to get info out of the men that had once again stolen my towel. The usual nurses came in, but instead of several needles stuck in any limb possible it was just one needle. This needle already had something in it, and it didn't take long for me to realize what it was. My body had become numb, and I couldn't move. They were trying to knock me out, but luckily I was able to stay awake. Two guards came in with a gurney, strapping me to it and wheeling me out of the room.

From what I could tell we were heading for the restricted section of the building. After about five minutes I was moved to an operation table and strapped securely. The room was filled with doctors and nurses, all wearing operation masks. They were about to begin whatever operation they were starting when a large explosion was heard, along with guards shouting orders. Seconds later the doors of the room were kicked down, revealing a girl with a scythe. Another explosion shook the equipment hanging above me, causing them to fall and knock me out.

 **Maka's POV**

The equipment above the girl fell, hitting her in the head and stomach, causing her to pass out. Her head was bleeding heavily, along with the giant gash across her stomach. "Maka, we have to get her out of here, now!" Soul shouted, his face reflecting through the blade. I used the dull end of Soul's blade to throw my opponents, who were armed with needles and surgical knifes, across the room, successfully knocking them out at impact with the wall. Soul transformed and carefully picked the girl up bridal style, running towards the entrance of the building as fast as he could. A few of the guards tried to stop us, but with a few swift kicks they were out cold. As we were running through the town, named Magnolia, the girl woke up.

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up being carried in someone's arms. They were running through town, buildings flew past but once they passed a certain street, everything slowed down for a moment. For a moment, everything around me froze. And for a moment I stared at the mocking building that I happened to be facing. Fairy Tail. It's doors were open, revealing everything going down. Another brawl, frozen in place. Mira serving drinks, Cana chugging down another barrel of alcohol, Levy sitting in Gajeel's lap while she was reading, everything that they usually did. As I glanced at everyone's faces I realized that not a single one was upset, not a single one of those mages seemed to care that they kicked me out. But the reason why the doors were open was because members of Sabertooth were walking in. Sting, Rouge, Mervina, Yukino, and the exceeds. As I was carried away the dragon slayers seemed to notice the smell of my blood, and quickly turned their heads towards us. They all had panicked expressions on their faces, most likely because I was broken out. All I could do was scowl at them, a deep growl erupting in my throat, one that I didn't know I had. I blacked out again.

 **Soul's POV**

As we past through the streets we passed a building that caught my attention for a moment, a few of the people had panicked looks on their faces, and started chasing us. "Shit, Maka, we're being followed!" I shouted. "We're almost there, speed up!" Maka shouted back. I picked up speed, using the trees to try and lose them. A glance behind told me that there were six, five guys and a little girl, who all were moving at inhuman speeds, then again, so were we. Most of them wore expressions of rage, worry and panic, while others had no expressions at all, but I could tell they were hiding them. They were about to catch us when a giant wall of ice appeared, followed by three more. The girl I was carrying held out her arms, making a fist with her right hand and slamming it into the palm of her left. "Ice-make, wall." She whispered, barely audible, but enough for me to hear. Just when we jumped into the portal the walls shattered, allowing them to watch as we disappeared. The girl passed out again.

 **Two Weeks Later, Maka's POV**

As soon as we came through the portal we rushed the girl to infirmary. The operation took three hours, and thanks to Professor Stein it was a success. I came to visit every day after classes. Today I as bringing clothes that Blair didn't wear, since they had a similar body type. As I walked in the room I found the girl looking around the room, panic written across her face. "You're awake!" I exclaimed, causing the girl to take a defensive position. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you!" I laughed lightly. The girl relaxed, placing her hands in her lap. "Sorry if I come off as rude, but where am I, and who are you?" She asked. I put down the bag and held out my hand. "I'm Maka, and this is the DWMA's infirmary." I said. She shook my hand with a slight smile. "I'm Lucy. You're the girl that saved me! I have to ask though, what's the DWMA?" Lucy asked. "The DWMA is the Death Weapon Meister Academy. A special school where weapons and meisters come to learn how to control their abilities. Meisters team up with weapons to create Death Scythes, the personal weapons of Lord Death." I answered. At that moment Soul and Professor Stein came in. Professor Stein checked her. "Tell me miss, what's your name?" He asked. "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." She answered. "Well, Lucy, since your injuries have healed enough for you to move around, Lord Death would like to see you." He said. Lucy quickly got out of the bed. "Here, I brought you a change of clothes, I hope they fit."

I said as I handed her the bag. "Thanks. Is there a bathroom I can change in?" She asked. "Over there." I directed.

 **Lucy's POV**

Maka had given me a purple sleeveless summer dress that fell just below my knees, a pair of dark purple tights, a pair of black knee-high heeled boots and a black jacket. The sleeves were short but loose and the main part was to tight to zip up so I left it open. It stopped

mid-stomach, the buckles on the collar and at the bottom swung freely around as I moved.

As we made our way down the halls of the DWMA to a place Maka called 'The Death Room' several people took glanced towards us. Professor Stein stood behind us, while Maka and Soul stood beside me, chatting about things. We came to a hallway that had several blades resting between post on either side, creating archways. At the end of the hall there were two large doors. Time to meet Lord Death!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV  
** I took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. Stepping inside I realized several things. One, the dome-shaped room had a long pathway leading to a large platform in the middle of it. Two, surrounding the pathway as far as I could see were red, seemingly wood crosses stuck in the ground, scattered about the dirt-like substance without order. Three, this rather unusual room had sky blue walls, small clouds floating around peacefully. Four, towards the back of the platform there was a large mirror. Now, normally one would think this was the creepiest place in the world, but for some reason I found it comforting. As we walked down the pathway I found it hard not to wander, the graves seemed like they needed comforting. I'm starting to think I might actually be crazy.

 **Soul's POV  
** This girl is really weird. She must not be a witch, otherwise she would already be dead, or at least tied up. I noticed that she seemed to be keeping herself in check. And that she wanted to wander, towards the graves of the souls. Really, really, weird. How did she cast that spell though? Witches have to release their Soul Protect to use magic, and Maka wouldn't have rescued a witch. Witches base their spells on animals. And her spell showed no signs of evil intent. But who were those people, and why did they want Lucy?

 **Maka's POV  
** Lucy's soul is strange. At first glance it appears normal, but after taking a closer look I noticed a few things. A wall of kindness and joy made it almost impossible to read her. Her soul was cracked, flooding with pain, heartbreak and betrayal. But that was only the start. Floating around it were small orbs, ten golden, one of them being faded, and five silver. The golden orbs contained the signs of most of the star zodiac, minus Libra and Pisces. The remaining silver orbs contained signs I didn't recognize. Why was Aquarius's faded, and better yet, why were they there at all? Deciding that it was rude to snoop around for more information I gave up.

 **Lucy's POV  
** We were now standing in the center of the Death Room. No one was here! I walked up to the mirror to examine it. It appeared to be a normal mirror, for the most part. '42-42-564.' Something told me I should write on the mirror, but what? Deciding to give it a shot, I brushed the palm of my hand against the surface, barely touching it, to create a frosty space big enough to write on. I wrote the numbers on the mirror, chanting a little rhyme that popped in my head as I did so. "42, 42, 564. If you want to knock on Lord Death's door." I heard a few gasps behind me, but paid no attention to them. After a few seconds my vision went black.

" _Papa! Kid!" Little me shouted, hands cupped in front of me to make my voice louder, tears welled up in my eyes. "Papa! Kid! Where did you go?!" I shouted again. I continued to run through the forest, searching for any trace of their soul wavelength._ What's a soul wavelength? _I heard leaves rustling in the distance. Instinctively I ran towards it. "Papa? Kid? Is that you?" I called out. Running out of the forest I realized something. Papa's wavelength was too big for me to miss, and Kid is always with Papa when he wasn't with Mama. Papa and Kid were gone. They weren't coming back. I dropped to my knees, letting the welled up tears fall. "Papa, take care of Kid. He's too small to look after himself. Bye-bye Papa. Bye-bye Kid." I cried out, falling asleep in the grass behind the Heartfilia Mansion. I felt someone pick me up and take me back inside._ Who was it? _"Tomorrow we'll forget the pain, and you won't have to look anymore. Tomorrow I'll take you to someone that will make you forget, so don't cry anymore, okay?"_ Mama? Why would she want me to forget? I need to remember! _I was placed down in a bed, probably mine. "Jude, do you think we're doing the right thing?" Mama asked. "I would rather see my little girl forget her real papa and little brother, than see her spend her life looking for someone who's not coming back. I don't want her to spend her days sad and alone." Papa said._ Why does that sound familiar? Oh wait... _"I hope you're right. She doesn't need that kind of pain. But what if she remembers someday?" Mama asked. "Then we tell her the truth. What concerns me more is what happens when it awakens. Without someone to teach her, she might hurt others, or herself."_

I blacked out again, waking up on the floor in the Death Room. There were several new people in the room. The mirror was blank. "Lucy, are you okay?" Maka asked. "I think so. What happened?" I asked. "You called Lord Death, and then passed out." Soul replied, helping me stand up. I was now face-to-face with a blue haired boy. His eyebrows were scrunched up, looking me over, as if trying to read me. He quickly got on my nerves. But before I could deliver a kick Maka hit him on the head with a book, resulting in a stream of blood shooting out. "Knock it off, Black*Star!" She yelled, but he was already unconscious.  
A tall girl with black hair tied back in a ponytail dragged Black*Star off to the side.

Turning back to the rest of the group I was met with a girl who was slightly shorter than me. She had short brownish-blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a red shirt with blue shorts. Next to her was a girl who looked similar to her, only slightly taller and with longer hair. She wore pants instead of shorts. On her other side was a boy who had black hair with three white stripes on the left side, yellow eyes, and wore a black and white symmetrical suit. The short blonde looked me over, glanced at the boy, and then looked back at me again. "You look like Kid!" She proclaimed, clapping her hands cheerfully. The taller girl pulled the shorter one back a few feet, and the boy stepped in forward. "Sorry about that. That's Patty and Liz. My name's Kid." He introduced. A red-headed man shoved Kid out of the way and held out his hand. "Hello miss. My name's Spirit." I shook his hand, mustering up a fake smile, but most of the people in the room weren't fooled by it. Maka hit him with a book too. Where did she even get it from? "Don't even think about it!" She scolded. "All that aside, I'm sure I can get names later. But I'd like to get down to the reason I'm here." I said. "Well then let's get started!" A voice beside me said. Turning to look at the person I can't say I wasn't surprised. A tall black figure stood with his body tilted slightly to the side. He wore a white mask. "I take it you're Lord Death?" I questioned. "Yep! How'd you know?" He asked. "You're wearing a skull mask, and are completely dressed in black." I answered, pointing a finger at the comical skull mask. "How did you know how to call father?" Kid asked. I thought about it for a moment.

" _Now, whenever you need me, just find a mirror or window and fog up the glass. Then say '42, 42, 564. Whenever you want to knock on Lord Death's door.' while you write the numbers, and papa will know where to find you, kay?" "Okay!"_

"Well..." I started. "Having a hard time remembering?" Lord Death asked. I nodded my head. "I can help with that!" He said, taking off his mask. His face was hidden behind shadows, and I think he preferred it that way.

 **Kid's POV  
** Father took off his mask and put it on the girl's face. A black dome surrounded her, and a few minutes later disappeared. She took the mask off and put it back on father's face, which was hidden behind shadows. "Remember now?" Father asked. The girl nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "Kid, do you remember when you were younger, and you asked me if you had any siblings?" Father asked. "You mean-!" I started, afraid to finish the sentence. "Everyone, meet my daughter Lucy Death Heartfilia." He said.

 **Lucy's POV  
** "WHAT?!" Everyone, minus Papa and Professor Stein, shouted. I walked up to Kid, looked him over, and then pulled him into a hug. Patty tackled us soon after. "I told you she looked like Kid!" Patty said between giggles. I got up and dusted myself off, then helped Kid up. "I haven't seen you since were a year old!" I exclaimed. "Kid, you didn't tell me you had a big sis!" Liz said. "To be perfectly clear, I didn't know I had one." Kid said calmly. "How old are you?" Spirit asked, earning another book to the head. "Technically, 24." I answered. "Technically?" Stein asked. "I, along with most of the members of a magic guild I was previously in, were trapped in a spell called 'Fairy Sphere' that froze time for it's occupants, resulting in a sleep-like state that lasted for seven years. So, physically and mentally I am 17 years old." I replied. "You can use magic?" Maka asked. "Yes, why?" I asked.

Maka, Black*Star, Kid and Stein took fighting positions, while everyone except for papa and I transformed into weapons. Before anyone could attack, thankfully, papa stopped them. "Maybe it would be a good idea to explain some things." Papa said. "You see, as some of you have already noticed, Lucy does not have a witch's soul. This is because she was born in a world where magic is completely normal, and is used in everyday living. Lucy is what one would call a mage. Care to give an example, Lucy?" Papa asked. Everyone seemed a little more relaxed, but still on edge.

I stepped forward and took a deep breath. "As I'm sure Soul noticed during our escape, I used a spell that created ice walls to hold our chasers at bay. More specifically, Ice-make magic." I held my arms out, making a fist with my right hand and slamming it into my left. A blue magic circle appeared. "Ice-make, wall!" A smaller wall, about as tall as me appeared. A few gasps were heard. "Ice-make magic allows the user to create whatever comes to mind in the form of ice." I explained. The wall shattered and disappeared. "I have something that's been bothering me for awhile now, would you mind explaining it?" Maka asked. "Sure, what is it?" I asked. "Your soul is very unique, in a way. Smaller souls, gold and silver, are attached to yours. Why is that?" She asked. "Well that's easy! Re-quip!" My key ring appeared in my hand. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Virgo appeared. "Punishment, princess?" Virgo asked giving a slight bow. "For the last time, no!" I sighed. "Mind telling me what they looked like?" I asked. "The golden souls had symbols of the star zodiac on them, while the silver had symbols I don't recognize." Maka answered. "It might have something to do with my contracts to my spirits. You see, every constellation in the sky has it's own spirit, or spirits. Each spirit has their own key, like the one I'm holding right now. This is the key of the Maiden, Virgo. And as you can see, Virgo is right in front of you. This is because each key I own gives me the ability to summon the spirit it holds. Virgo, you may go. And tell the others that I'm okay, I don't want them to worry." I said. "Goodbye, princess." Virgo said as her gate closed. "Anything other questions?" I asked. "I have a few." Professor Stein said, raising his hand slightly. Where did he get the chair?

 **Author's Note:  
** **I'd like to thank everyone who decided to take the time to read this story. Thanks for the support! I'll try to post more often, but I won't make any promises. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy's POV  
** "What color are your mother's eyes? And hair color?" Stein asked. "Her eyes were golden brown, and her hair was blonde." I said. "Were?" Kid asked. I took a deep breath. "Mama passed away due to illness when I was ten. I'm sorry Kid." I said, looking away from him. Before I knew it I was in a hug. "It's not your fault, so don't apologize for it." He released me and went back to his spot by Liz and Patty. "Enough about that, why did you want to know what our mother looked like?" I asked, turning to look at Stein, who was turning the screw in his head. "Well, as far as I know Grim Reapers don't tend to have red eyes, like you do. But then again, I could be wrong." He explained. "Red eyes? I don't have red-!" I stopped myself as I looked into the mirror. He was right. My eyes had gone from their usual golden brown to a shade of blood red. Not only that they were dull, and my pupils weren't visible. "Well this is new." I said. "Actually, no, it's not." Papa said. "What do you mean?" I asked, turning to face him. "You see, you were actually born with red eyes, not brown. Although, they weren't clouded over like that." Papa said, poking between my eyes with his finger. "Not only that, but you also had the abilities of a weapon and meister. But, sadly Layla had them sealed away." Papa sighed. "Why would she do that?" I asked.

"I think it would be better if I started from the beginning. About four years before you were born, I was pulled through a portal, much like the one that brought you here. When I came through the other end, I landed on your mother, Layla. At first she thought I was attacking her, so she delivered a kick so powerful it threw me at a tree twenty feet away. After about three years we married, and then we had you. You were such a wild child as a toddler, going around playing pranks on poor Miss Spetto and the others. When you were six parts of your body randomly changed into weapon form. Eventually we got it under control, but you still couldn't transform on your own. Around the same time you began to see souls and would accidentally release bursts of compressed wavelengths from time to time. Thankfully no one was ever hurt. After Kid turned a year old another portal forced us back to the DWMA." He explained. "Why didn't it send Lucy?" Kid asked. "Lucy may be a Grim Reaper, but her abilities as one were not present when she was a child. However they were present since day one for you, even in appearance." Papa said. "Anyways, I suppose some time after Layla married Jude, thinking Kid and I were dead, she sealed away your powers as well as any memories that anyone, including herself, every had of us. After that you were recognized as Jude Heartfilia's birth daughter. Layla's reasons were most likely grief or fear that your abilities would get out of control and cause massive destruction." Papa finished. "Or, to keep me from looking for someone I would never find, like Natsu did." I said in a monotone voice. "Who's Natsu?" Maka asked. "A man I never want to see again." I replied, a slight growl erupting in the back of my throat.

 **Soul's POV  
** Whoever this Natsu guy is, he must have done something really bad. But Lucy's growls are really scary! I could feel my blood run cold at the sound, and I have a feeling so did everyone else.

 **Death Room POV  
** 'DO NOT ANGER LUCY!' Everyone thought while said Reaper looked at them with a questioning look, but chose to shrug it off.

 **Lucy's POV, Later that Day  
** It had been decided that I would stay with Kid until I could start taking missions and find a place of my own. Kid lived in a small mansion with Liz, Patty, and now, me. It was symmetrical from the inside-out, which I understood was because of Kid's OCD, which didn't seem to bother me as much as it probably should. My room was at the end of the hall across from Kid's, on the second floor. The walls and floor were black and white, with red door jams and window frames. There were glass doors that led to a balcony that faced a forest, with black curtains tied back neatly. At the end of the room there was a queen sized bed with white sheets, a black comforter, two large black pillows and two smaller white ones. The bed had black curtains that were drawn back as well. There was also a desk, wardrobe and a bookshelf, all of them being black. There was a door that led to a bathroom. It had a toilet, sink and mirror, shower-bath and a cabinet with black and white towels in it. There were other necessities as well, sorted neatly in baskets on the shelves. I landed on the bed with a soft thud. "Feel free to rearrange the room to your liking. Dinner is at 8:00." Liz said as she left the room. I made my way over to the wardrobe, opening the doors. Inside were several outfits, thankfully in my size. Most of them were standard DWMA uniforms; a white long-sleeved button-up dress shirt, black miniskirt and a black jacket with a black ribbon. What got my attention was the black overcoat. The trim on the sleeves and along the edges were a bright gold color, resembling Natsu's. The tail flowed freely like a cape, reaching down to my ankles.

After taking a quick shower I headed down to dinner, the first real meal I've had in a long time, then said my good nights and went back to my room. Deciding that I could use my space for other things I re-quipped my books and photo albums out onto the bed, and began putting them on the shelf. I picked up the last photo album and went through it, remembering all the good times I had with Fairy Tail, which led to remembering the bad ones, which led to me crying myself asleep, clutching a picture like a lifeline.

 **Kid's POV  
** Before bed I decided to check on Lucy. The light was off so I assumed she was asleep, and was about to walk away when I heard muffled crying. I quietly opened the door and crept over to the bed, where I found Lucy shivering. As I covered her with the blanket I carefully took the picture out of her hands. In it she was standing in front of a building, wide smile across her face as a pink-haired boy danced with her, a fake uninterested look on his face. Turning the picture over I found a note that read: 'Me and Natsu'. A photo album sat on the edge of the bed, open and turned over. Picking it up I found an empty spot and put the picture away.

As I went through the pages I noticed something. This book featured two people: Lucy and Natsu. And in every single picture, whether they were covered in injuries or just having fun, they had wide grins on their faces. In some of the photos Lucy's clothes had disappeared, and Natsu had given up something of his to cover her up. The inside-cover of the book read: 'Me and my best friend'. Even though it said 'best friend', I could tell just by looking that they were more than friends. But going back to what Lucy said earlier, something happened. "Natsu...why?" Lucy mumbled. After putting the book on her desk I glanced at the titles of her other albums: Team Natsu, Fairy Tail, Heartfilia family, and so on. But I wasn't going to snoop, so I left the room, closing the door behind me.

 **Two Weeks Later, Lucy's POV  
** For the past two weeks Maka and Professor Stein have been tutoring me, teaching me everything I needed to know. When they weren't teaching I was in the school's library, tucked away in a fort of books. Thanks to my Gale Force Glasses I cut reading time down, and now have a complete education on the history of this world, called Earth. Today is my first day in class Crescent Moon. "All right everyone, before we begin I have an announcement. A new student will be joining our class, come on in." Professor Stein said, gesturing for me to enter. I took a deep breath and walked in. "Introduce yourself to the class." He instructed. "My name's Lucy Death Heartfilia, and I'm a weapon." I said, taking a bow. I kept a glare on my face, no way am I gonna repeat what happened at that guild. There were a few nervous hellos and waves. Kid, Liz, Maka, Soul and Tsubaki seemed to understand what I was doing, and played along with the act. "Take a seat so we can get started." Stein said. For most of the lecture I doodled on my notebook, since I technically the only reason I was taking classes was so I could go on missions and become a Death Scythe. "As you all know today is annual Super Written Exam, and there won't be any cheating this year, alright?" Stein said, glaring at the students in the class. Once the sheets were passed out he started the timer. "You have one hour. Begin!"

 **After Classes, At the Announcement Board, Lucy's POV  
** Maka and I tied at first place. But that wasn't what surprised me.

 _ **'Teaching Qualification Exams Results: Name: Lucy Death Score: 100% Rank: Substitute Teacher; Junior Combat Instructor, Anti-Magic Course for EAT Students'**_

I heard murmurs in the crowd. "Death? Is she a Grim Reaper?" "Isn't that the new kid?" "I heard that she's a weapon." "Do ya think she'd go out with me?" The last one got on my nerves. I walked over to the boy and glared at him. "No, I wouldn't go out with you." I said. "What's your relation to Lord Death?" A girl asked. "Are you a Reaper?" The questions kept coming. "My relation to Lord Death is none of your concern, and yes, I am a Grim Reaper." I said angrily. "You're a weapon right? You wanna be my partner? You're hot, so I won't mind the temper." A huge guy said. "Excuse me? There's no way I'm gonna team up with anyone who judges people by their looks! Especially not you!" I replied, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Oh really? You won't be my partner? You'd best change your mind girlie!" The guy retorted. "And if I don't?" I asked. "You're not going to be hot anymore after what I'm gonna do!" The guy yelled, aiming a fist at my face. Before it hit I grabbed his wrist. "You know, it's against the rules to fight without the observation of a teacher, so how about we get one and take this outside?" I asked, glaring at him.

 **Thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow. Until then, see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy's POV**

After getting Professor Stein we headed outside, where a crowd had already gathered. The guy took a stance with his weapon partner's handle, or rather, his head, in his hand. His partner was a knife. I stood openly, alone, at the other side of our makeshift battlefield. "Let's get this over with! If I win, you be my partner. If you win, which, you won't, you can go on a date with me." He said. "How about, if I win you get to be the example in class for the rest of this semester, in all of the combat classes that you take. Because there is no way in Hell that I'm going out with you." I said with a grin. He charged me, slashing his knife at me. His attacks were to easy to dodge, he's holding back. "How about you stop toying with me, and actually fight!" I said. He blows became faster. His knife grazed my cheek, but the cut bled heavily. Time to stop playing around. Remember what you learned. Reach out to the weapon within your soul...there were several options, but I had already decided. The lower half of my right arm transformed into a cannon. I launched myself into the air, aiming at my target. I used my other arm to keep the cannon stable. "Ice Cannon!" I shouted. A burst of ice shot from the cannon, hitting it's target and freezing everything except for his head and the hand that his weapon was in. I landed on the ground without a sound, my arm transforming back to normal.

"H-how did you d-do that?!" The guy stuttered. It was impossible to tell whether or he was shaking because he was cold, or because of fear. "It's simple." I said as I walked up to his prison. "You don't need to know." I said in a sing-song voice. "Thanks for the fight. It's been awhile since someone stepped up." I knocked on the ice, casually walking away as it shattered. "Have fun in class!" He howled in rage as he charged at me, looking to hit me with a lethal blow. Before I could deal with it myself Kid was between us, Liz and Patty in hand. A few shots sent the boy flying into the wall. "You already lost the fight. Don't make yourself look more like a fool." Kid said. "Besides, there's no way I'd let someone like you team up with my big sis anyways." He said as Liz and Patty changed back. "BIG SIS?!" Several people shouted. We paid no attention to them, and I shot glares at people who tried to ask questions.

 **Later that Day, Lucy's POV**

"Thanks Kid, but I could have dealt with him myself." I said as we headed home. "While that may be true, I highly suspect that he would have been in the infirmary for a month if you had dealt with him. Besides, he was really starting to get on my nerves." Kid shrugged. I pondered the thought for a moment. He was right, I probably would have sent him to the infirmary for a month. It was instinct to deliver blows that powerful, especially since people in that guild didn't listen until their heads were stuck in the walls. Not to mention it was the only way to get Dragneel to get out of my apartment. "I guess you're right about that. But most of the people I knew back when I was in that guild didn't go down that easily...or most people that gave me reasons to hit them. No well-respected mage went down after a blast of ice, and I should know." I simply answered, shrugging along with him. "Most of the students at the DWMA aren't accustomed to brawls as intense as the one that you were in. Becoming a Death Scythe shouldn't take long, even if you keep it solo. I've only met one person who became a Death Scythe on his own, so this should be very interesting." Kid said, thinking aloud. "How's the cut?" He asked, trying to keep himself in check, my face is unsymmetrical because of said cut. "It's fine, thanks anyways." I said, shrugging it off and quickening my pace.

When I got home I headed straight to my room, grabbing a change of clothes and taking a quick shower. The cut was still bleeding a little, so I pulled out the first aid kit to patch it up. 'My blood is black you know' popped up in the back of my head. And then it hit me. There was black blood coming from the cut. There was black blood staining my bandages while I was in the prison-like lab. There was black blood coming from my injuries during every fight I've ever gotten hurt in. How come I've never noticed it before? I chose to ignore it. It was probably just my Grim Reaper heritage, right?

After everyone went to bed I went out to the balcony, using it to drop down to the ground outside. I take strolls every night, sometimes gazing at the stars. But tonight as I walked through Death City unnoticed by others something caught my attention, instinct urging me to find the source. In the back of a dark alley there was a woman, paralyzed by fear and pinned up against the wall. There was a man-like thing in front of her, ready to strike with it's razor-sharp bloody claws. Before it could deliver the blow I reacted, transforming my arm into a blade, and was in between the two before it could hit. Sparks flew as our blades clashed, his trying to cut through me, but failing miserably. "Get out of here! I'll deal with this thing!" I shouted, the girl running away as fast as her heels would take her. It had already lost interest in her, and now wanted to kill me. "So this is what a kishin egg looks like. Out of all the abominations of monsters I've defeated, you sure are the ugliest." I hissed at the kishin. "Monster? I am no monster. I am Dalmatia, the greatest cereal killer Death City has ever had the pleasure of meeting!" It proclaimed, lashing out with a crazed laugh. I've seen him on the mission board before. Dalmatia, killed twenty-eight, last cited outside of a cassino in Las Vagas. "Well, Dalmatia, your soul is mine!" I called.

 **Later that Night...**  
It was to easy! He was a low-level hunt, according to what Kid told me about the rankings, but seriously? I was expecting more of a fight! At least I can get the reward tomorrow and start saving up. I was lying on my bed when I heard a faint roar in the distance. No one else must have heard it though. But it was very clear what kind of creature it came from. I pulled on the black overcoat and made my way out into the forest, hiding in the shadows as I went. After awhile I came across a cave that led underground. Carefully making my way down I transformed my arm into a lantern, allowing me to make out my surroundings. I heard rocks falling in the distance. I transform my arm back, allowing my presence disappear in the darkness. After walking for another fifteen minutes I see a flickering light in a passageway. I couldn't believe my eyes. A massive red-orange dragon stood in the middle of a large cavern, eyes locked with mine. "It's good to see a familiar face! How ya been Lucy?" He asked. I blink rapidly to make sure I'm not hallucinating. In all his glory, Igneel stood in front of me, a cheeky grin plastered across the Fire Dragon King's face. "I must be dreaming, because the last time I saw you you were..." I trailed off, afraid to finish that sentence. "Slowly dying in front of Natsu." I cringed hearing his name, the childish dragon slayer I once called 'best friend'. Igneel must have known, because he quickly changed subject. "All that aside, I'm not here to talk about the past. I'm hear to bring you to the Dragon's Domain, not open old wounds." Yup, Igneel knows. Wait, Dragon's Domain?! Before I could ask him anything he picked me up and sent us both through a portal.

The Dragon's Domain was beautiful, in it's own weird way. Massive islands floating in the sky, each one the size of a small continent, could be seen in every direction. Some were covered in icy mountains and snow, while others were covered in active volcanoes and lakes of lava. Each one focused on a certain element. These islands were hundreds of miles below us, but a dragon could more than likely reach one from this height in a few minutes. In front of us was a island that was much smaller than the rest, and for a good reason. This island was surrounded by constellations, colorful planets and other heavenly bodies. On the island itself stood a breathtaking castle, surrounded by beautiful gardens filled with blossoming flowers of all kinds. Igneel landed on a platform, putting me down and gesturing for me to follow him inside. As we walked through the halls I noticed the extreme detail put into making the castle, from the golden beams that reached the ceiling to the silver archways and frames of the doors and windows, beautiful celestial designs carved into them.

"What do you know of the Heartfilia family's heritage? Specifically your mother's?" Igneel asked as he walked. "Nothing much. Just about the only thing I know is that the Heartfilias have used Celestial magic for centuries." I answer. "And do you know why that is?" He asked, glancing towards me for a second. "No, I wish I did, but that information was lost with the death of my mother." I reply sadly. "Actually, it was lost long before that. It never made it to your mother." Igneel said in a serious tone. "You see, long before Acnologia, and long before Zeref there was a time when Celestial magic was not considered a weak magic like it is by most today, it was once known to be a powerful magic, one that few could use. The rare few who could use this magic were Royal Dragons. They were otherwise known as Celestial Dragons, and even then very few lived. They were constantly killed by those who wanted the Royal's magic for themselves. Eventually only one Royal Dragon remained. To preserve the royal bloodline the Dragon Queen created a permanent spell that would last until the end of time itself. The name of this spell has long since been forgotten, but it did it's job." Igneel said. "What did it do?" I asked. "The spell made so that no matter what species, a Royal Dragon's first child would always carry pure blood of a Celestial Dragon, along with the pure blood of it's ancestors, regardless of race. However, the body that they take on would change from time to time, as the soul of a Royal Dragon chooses a form that they see fit at birth. Their true dragon bodies can be used at will after certain conditions are met, although I am not allowed to inform you of these conditions. Eventually the Royal family became known as the Heartfilia clan, and all Celestial Dragons were born human."


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy's POV  
** I paced back and forth across the room as I shot glares at the five dragons in front of me. It's not like they themselves did anything wrong, its just that since...then I haven't really been too 'friendly' with anyone other than Papa, Kid, my spirits, the teachers and the members of Spartoi. "So let me get this strait. I am the last descendent of the rare Celestial dragons, otherwise known as the Royal Dragons?" I asked, my glare never faltering. Igneel nodded. "I also have the pure blood of any race ever mated with said Royal Dragons?" Another nod. "I'm supposed to learn the magic of the other dragon races, under the wings of the Dragons Kings and Queens?" Another nod. "Anything else, while I'm still sane?" I asked, looking directly at Igneel. Before he could say anything else, Loke appeared. "Princess, I'm sorry to interrupt your...conversation with the dragons, but the Spirit King would like to know if he can speak with you." Loke explained, fixing his glasses. "I don't see why not." I replied. In a brilliant golden flash the Celestial Spirit King appeared.

"Old friend, I would like to explain a few things about your heritage as well, if you do not mind." Stache-face said. He glanced towards the dragons, then back at me. "As many know, the Celestial Spirit World has a king, but what they do not know, is that I have a descendent. Not even the most powerful and trusted Spirit mages. And as luck would have it, that would be you, old friend." He explained. "M-me? That can't be right!" I exclaimed. "I do believe I would know my great-granddaughter when I see her!" His words were clear, and my head was spinning. My pace increased. "L-Lucy! At this rate, you're going to destroy the floor!" Loke exclaimed. I stopped, and shot a glare at Loke. "How long have you known?" I asked. "N-None of the spirits have known very long. The Spirit King announced it a few hours ago." Loke explained, slowly inching away from me to avoid my wrath. I continued pacing, and Loke returned to the Spirit Realm.

"As I was saying, is there anything else you forgot to mention?" I asked again. "We're not entirely sure how to tell you this, especially considering what he's done...but, do you know who your grandparents are?" Grandine asked. "No, the only relatives I am aware of are my parents and brother." I replied. "That would make sense, considering that Layla was never entirely sure as to who her parents were either." Stache-face said. "You see your highness,-" Grandine started. "Please call me Lucy." I corrected. "Right. You see Lucy, your grandmother; the previous Dragon Queen, Anna Heartfilia, was married to Acnologia." She continued. I froze in my tracks. Literally. The entire room was covered in a layer of ice, making it look like a blizzard went off. "You mean to tell me, that my own grandfather tried to kill me, not once, but twice?" I asked. "Calm down. While that may be true, it was never his intention. In fact, Acnologia wasn't one to attack others without reason. Try taking some deep breathes, and then we'll continue." Grandine instructed. I took a deep breath, held and released. The ice shattered.

"Acnologia wasn't always the way he is now. There was once a time when he was kind, or at least as kind a chaos dragon could be. He wouldn't fight unless he absolutely had to. However, that all changed when madness overcame him. Anna managed to get away from him long enough to send the slayers and their dragons to the future, but Acnologia found her not long after that." Grandine explained.

 **Igneel's POV  
** "What do you mean, Dragneel and the others were sent to the future?" Lucy asked. I cringed at the way she called him that. There was venom in her voice. But then again, what happened between the two of them was bad. I took a deep breath and continued Grandine's story. "In an effort to stop Acnologia, the five of us trained orphans to be dragon slayers. As time went by we grew attached to them, and they were more like our children than our pupils. However 400 years ago magic was weak. So, with the help of Anna we sent them, and ourselves, forward in time using the Eclipse Gate. It was opened by your mother Layla, Anna's daughter." I explained. "But the time gap between X377 and X777 is too great! My mother can't be 400 years old, it doesn't add up!" Lucy exclaimed. "Normally this would be true. However, Layla Heartfilia wasn't even born between those times, she was born long before that. Anna thought that after Acnologia was overcome by madness he would kill off the remaining dragon members of the Heartfilia clan, so she sealed Layla in a Lumen Histoire when she was a baby. The seal broke years later, and she grew up as a normal human since. She was raised by a descendant of Anna's human brother. Later in life she became a mage; and eventually opened the Eclipse Gate. However since she didn't have Aquarius's key she used her own magic, and died of magic deficiency as a result." I explained.

 **Lucy's POV  
** To be honest, this explains a few things. Like when he couldn't leave Freed's rune barrier. "Well I seem to be having the best year of my life! Ignored by 'best friend', promoted to SS-class, kicked out of my own guild, tortured for months, revelation that I'm a Grim Reaper and have a little brother, I'm a weapon, told I'm the last remaining Royal Dragon in existence, told I'm the granddaughter of Acnologia, told I'm the great-granddaughter of the Celestial Spirit King, and then told that my mother was over 400 years old and didn't even know! Unless I'm missing something?" I asked hysterically. Quiet frankly, I was having a mental breakdown. I sat down on the floor, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. The dragons said nothing more, so I assumed they had nothing else to say, or it was for a better time. I stood up again. "When do we start training?" I asked. "Tomorrow, with me." Igneel answered. "Alright! How do I get back?" I asked. "Just create a portal to where you want to go. The spell is already in your head, you just need to think about it." Grandine explained.

After creating a portal and saying quick goodbyes I went home and dropped on my bed. I re-quipped a pair of shorts and a loose tank top before dozing off.

 **Next Day, Maka's POV  
** Lucy and I were the first students in the classroom. "Morning Lucy!" I greeted. Lucy waved groggily, rubbing her eye as she sat down. "Something up? You don't look so good." I said. "Nope, I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep after the adrenalin of killing my first kishin egg kicked in. Besides, I had a lot of thinking to do last night." She explained. "You found a partner then?" I asked. "Nope, definitely no partner. I'm going to become a Death Scythe without one. I don't have a good history with teaming up anyways." Lucy said. I could see the pained look on her face, and decided that I wasn't going to ask anything else.

 **Three Months Later, Lucy's POV  
** Weisslogia and Skiadrum don't play around! I've been training with them over the past few weeks. I had already mastered fire, iron and wind slaying magic, and were now working on completing the other two before moving on to the other dragons. I have also collected 36 kishin egg souls. Kid is throwing a Christmas party next week, and assuming that parties here are different from parties in...that guild it should go well. I already have gifts for everyone, including Igneel and the other dragons. It's a little difficult to find a gist for someone who could light everything on fire but I figured it out. Maybe I could visit that guild to see how much of a wonderful time they're having since they've gotten rid of the replacement..no! I need to stop downsizing myself and I won't visit them. They probably wouldn't care, let alone notice me either way! I wish I could see Happy and the exceeds though, but Dragneel, Redfox and Marvel would never allow it.

I decided on taking my mind off of things by taking a bath. Leaving the Dragon's Domain I made my way home. I now live in a house outside of Death City, in the forest where no one would bother breaking in. My cozy home has four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a complete kitchen, living room, dining room, and even a study! I spent a good amount of money finishing the basement and attic, but it was worth it. The basement's stone frame was repaired, a thin layer of fine wood covering it on the inside. I separated it into two rooms. The main room was designed with a style from Fiore, serving as a lounging area. The back room holds supplies on sturdy handcrafted metal shelves, they hold up great if I do say so myself. The attic was made into a loft. The lower half is used for storage, while the upper half is used to keep important documents, mission reports and my books from Earthland, the Dragon's Domain and the Celestial Spirit world. My albums from my time in that guild sit on a shelf towards the back, mostly because I refuse to look through them but couldn't gather the courage to throw them away.

Outside I have a large shaded patio. There are morning glories growing up the posts, giving the red wood a little more color. Camellia bushes and bleeding hearts outline the frame, ending when they hit the house or the stairs leading off the patio. Surrounding the patio are small gardens and fruit trees. A stone pathway leads off into the forest, separating in two directions. One path leads to my secret training grounds, hidden behind massive rock walls to conceal the presence of the dragons that visit me. The other path leads to the hot springs Virgo and I built. A stone wall separates the three areas, while cherry trees surround it. In the spring the trees will blossom, creating a peaceful area to relax. One of the springs is designed for people who can handle extreme temperatures, and might as well be lava.

Getting out of the bath I decided to call it a day. Re-quipping into a pink nightgown with red dragons on it I dropped on my bed and dozed off, hoping that the Christmas party won't be a complete disaster.


	8. Special 1

**Lucy's POV**

I glanced out the window in Kid's living room. Snow was falling gently in the breeze. I sighed. It's been three months since I was brought here, and I couldn't be happier. Or, at least that's what I've been telling myself. Something feels missing, but yet I can't put my finger on it. "Something wrong?" Soul asked, handing me a drink. "No, nothing's wrong. Just thinking." I replied, giving him a small smile. "About what?" Tsubaki asked. "Everything, I guess. It's been such a long time since I've met people that care. Or a real family." I mumbled the last part. Everyone came to Kid's Christmas party. I decided to wear a red strapless dress with a black belt. My hair was down, stopping at my knees. A red bow sat on the right side of my head, and I wore black heeled boots.

 **Later, Normal POV**

After everyone opened their presents, most went home. Only Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Spirit, Professor Stein, Marie and Lucy stayed. However there was one problem. "What's wrong with Lucy?" Patty asked. "Natsu...you're so mean!" Lucy pouted, a heavy blush on her face. "I think...she's drunk!" Marie exclaimed. "How? There isn't any alcohol in the drinks." Liz pointed out. Loke appeared in a golden flash. "I might have an idea. What did she drink?" He asked. Lucy tackled him, and started crying. "Loke, why'd Natsu do that? He's so mean!" She pouted, clinging to his back. "She had jasmine tea. Why?" Tsubaki asked, recalling Soul handing it to her. "Hmm. Jasmine tea to a Celestial mage has the same effects as an alcoholic beverage. But what worries me is how she's acting." Loke said, patting Lucy's head in an effort to calm her down. "What do you mean 'how she's acting'?" Stein asked. "The last time Lucy was drunk, she was...flirty. Only towards one person though." Loke said. By then Lucy was curled up in a ball on the couch, mumbling things. "Hey Natsu, if I came back...would you be my friend again? We could go on jobs again, or go fishing with Happy." Loke picked her up. "I should take her home, it's getting late." He made his way to the door. "I'll help. Wouldn't want anything to happen." Kid said, opening the door for Loke.

Loke tucked Lucy into her bed. "Natsu was more than a friend to her, wasn't he?" Kid asked, glancing towards the window. "They were best friends. They were a team." Loke replied. "You know what I mean, Loke." Kid said. Loke let out a sigh, and motioned for Kid to follow him. Loke made his way to the upper loft of the attic, running his finger over the spines of the books until he found the one he was looking for. He flipped through the pages, stopping when he found what he was looking for.

 **Kid's POV**

Loke handed the book to me. There was a picture of Lucy with a pink haired boy and a blue cat. They had their arms over each others shoulders, heads leaning on the other. The cat sat atop their heads, and they all had wide grins on their faces. "You're right about one thing. Even if Lucy didn't realize it, Natsu was more than her best friend." I turned the page to another picture. Lucy was sitting in a train with Natsu's head lying on her lap, and they both were sleeping. Another picture showed them curled up together sleeping on a bed, with the cat sleeping above their heads. "But with time, the bond that they shared cracked, and eventually, shattered. The team Lucy was on stopped taking her on jobs, and the almost the entire guild stopped talking to her." Loke showed me another album. Lucy was standing in front of a massive building, the sign above her read 'FAIRY TAIL'. She was surrounded with people, every single person grinning from ear to ear. The next picture showed her again with Natsu, the blue cat, a red headed woman wearing armor and a raven haired boy who seemed to have lost his shirt. Below it read 'me and Team Natsu'. In all these pictures she seemed happy. A paper fell out of the back, landing on the floor. Picking it up I turned it over, revealing a letter.

" _Dear Fairy Tail,_

 _I heard that I attacked you, even if I don't remember doing it._

 _I already know there's no point in apologizing, after all if you were_

 _going to forgive me you wouldn't have kicked me out of the guild._

 _Did you know that if someone's guildmark is removed forcefully without_

 _their consent a wound is left behind? Either way it doesn't matter, because_

 _what's done is done, and we all know what happens when you try to_

 _change the past. I'm starting to wonder why I broke Aquarius's key to free_

 _you all, it doesn't seem like it was appreciated._

 _Putting all of that aside, I just wanted to say goodbye_

 _I hope me not being there makes you happy. Who wants the burden of_

 _having to save the weakling? I'm sure it's lifted a huge burden off your_

 _shoulders._

 _Lucy Heartfilia, ex-Fairy."_

My hands were trembling. Is that really how she saw herself? Is that really how they treated her? Lucy once mentioned Aquarius. She was our mother's spirit, and Lucy's first spirit. Why would they do that to her? There were to many unanswered questions swimming around my mind. "I bet you want to know why I attacked them, don't you?" Lucy was standing behind me, a sad smile on her face. She took a deep breath. "You don't have to-" "But I want to. Besides, you were going to ask eventually, so why not tell my little bro a story?" She let out a small laugh, motioning for me to sit with her on the floor. "But I thought you couldn't remember." I said. "Not the attack itself, but what happened before I remembered after awhile." She glanced away for a moment, sighed, and looked at the shelf in front of her.

"It was another day for me. I was looking for a quest on the second floor, where S-class mages find their jobs. Before I knew it, Happy, the blue cat in the photos, had flown me down to my old team. He wanted me to go with them on their next job. We both already knew the answer, but he kept trying anyways. In an effort to get him to stop I promised to take him on a 'super special S-class job', just the two of us. But Natsu got mad, and said there was no way I could go, because he thought I was a weakling mage, and so did everyone else. At that point, I had already lost my temper, so I yelled back. I told him that if he really was my 'best friend' or 'team mate' he would have known about my rank. But a replacement is a replacement, and you can never change that, so I left." She sighed again. "And after that, a shadow appeared, claiming that she could punish them. At first I tried to fight it, but at some point, I lost it. The darkness took over. And when I woke up...I was in that lab." Lucy smiled. "But then, after months of them taking my blood, Maka and Soul broke me out. And now I'm here, daughter of Lord Death, big sis, weapon of the Spartoi unit, and dragon slayer in training."

Lucy got up and patted my shoulder. "You should get back home, its late." She said as she walked away.

 **Lucy's POV**

"You know," Kid started as he got up. "You're not weak, and you're no one's replacement. You're Lucy, and nothing will ever change that. In fact, I don't blame you for attacking them! The unsymmetrical bastards can go to Hell." I let out a laugh. "Thanks Kid, that means a lot. See you later!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucy's POV  
** 99 kishin eggs, and 1 witch's soul. I finally did it! As of today I am officially a Death Scythe of Papa, known by most as Lord Death. The witch really did a number on me though. Three cracked ribs, a broken arm, a few deep cuts here and there but it could be worse. Like the time I was attacked by back at Tartarus...

So now I'm under strict orders from Stein to stay home. It's been awhile since I've had the the time to take a bath in the hot springs, so I don't mind at all. Nothing beats that! I invited Maka and the others over too. I heard that where Tsubaki's from it's customary to bathe in hot springs. Virgo brought healing potions to put in the water from the Spirit Realm. They wear off in a few days. I heard a knock on the door. "Just a sec!" I shouted, jumping over the banister of the second floor, landing with a soft 'thump'. I opened the door to find everyone there. "Hey guys!"

"Wow Lucy! You really built this yourself?" Liz exclaimed. "With a little help from Virgo." I explained. "But I'm warning you, don't go in that one!" I said, pointing in the direction of said spring. "Why not?" Soul asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because unless you can handle extreme temperatures you'll get severe burns." I explained.

 **Maka's POV  
** Before we could do anything, Black*Star had already jumped in. "HOT!HOT!HOT!" He shouted, desperately trying to get out again. Lucy walked in and pulled him out, without wincing or even burning. She proceeded to throw him mercilessly into one of the other springs, letting out an annoyed sigh. "Can't you listen you big idiot? That spring is basically the equivalent of actual lava. A normal human being would have died already!" As Lucy continued to yell at him his burns healed. "Hey Lucy, what happened? His burns are almost completely gone!" Soul said, the surprise clearly visible on his face. "Didn't I tell you? The water has special potions from the Spirit World that have enhanced healing properties. Virgo gave them to me as a gift for becoming a Death Scythe." Lucy explained.

We all changed into towels and found spots in the springs. A giant wall separated the boys and the girls. "So Lucy, you never told us why you have a built a hot spring with that kind of heat." Tsubaki pointed out. "Well...I built it for dragon slayers." Lucy replied. "Dragon slayers?" I pressed on. "A dragon slayer is a person who was trained; as the name implies, to slay dragons. However there are many different kinds of dragons, from fire dragons to iron dragons. There are several ways to become a dragon slayer, but the magic is rare so there are only a few. A dragon slayer can wield their element as if it were a part of their own body." Lucy held out her fist, opening it to reveal a flame. "A dragon slayer can also eat their element, so long as they didn't make it. For example, I can't eat my own fire, or any other element I create. A dragon slayer has enhanced senses, like a real dragon." The flame in her hand disappeared. "In some rare cases a dragon slayer can eat other elements, but it basically poisons the dragon slayer, and can leave them bedridden for days." Lucy finished.

"What kind of dragon slayer are you Lucy?" I asked. "That's a secret. Besides, we have better things to talk about than that." Lucy said with a mischievous glint in her red eyes. "L-like what?" I asked. Lucy only grinned, then scooted closer to me. "Like...Do you have a crush on anyone?" Lucy asked in a sing-song voice.

 **Kid's POV  
** "What are you doing?" I asked. Soul and Black*Star were trying to find a hole in the stone wall. Crona was sitting in the corner. "I don't know how to deal with this." He mumbled. "Aren't you gonna help?" Black*Star asked. "And why would I want to do that? I don't know about you guys, but I'd rather not peek on my sister, or anyone else on the other side of that wall. I'd like to live, thank you." I replied. "Yahoo! Soul, check it out! I found one!" Black*Star whisper-shouted. Soul made his way over to the spot. Before either one could get a look the wall exploded. On the other side Lucy stood, one arm a cannon and the other supporting it. Maka was standing next to her with a dark expression on her face. They proceeded to toss Soul and Black*Star in the lava spring. "I have enhanced hearing you know! And don't forget it!" Lucy yelled as she shot them both, and then threw them back into this spring.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't stop them I-I didn't know how to handle it!" Crona stuttered, fearing the fuming blondes' wrath. "Don't worry about it Crona. I think it's time we headed back anyways." Lucy said kindly. "Lucy...your towel fell off." Tsubaki said nervously. "Really? I didn't notice." Lucy replied as Liz gave her the towel.

 **Lucy's POV  
** After everyone was dressed I made dinner, and afterward we all watched a movie in the living room. By the time it was over everyone had fallen asleep, so I threw blankets on all of them and went to bed. The next morning I woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes. I stretched and slid on my slippers, making my way to the door. Maka was in the kitchen, humming a soft tune as she flipped the pancakes. "Morning Maka." I mumbled. "Morning Lucy. I thought I'd make everyone breakfast, hope you don't mind." She replied. I made my way to the dining room and set the table.

After about twenty minutes everyone was awake and had taken a seat. "Hey Lucy, didn't it bother you?" Liz asked. "What?" I was confused. "That everyone saw you naked." Liz replied. "Oh, that! I guess after years of getting my clothes destroyed, and the number of times my towel was taken during showers at the 'mental hospital', I just lost the ability to care. But, I suppose it's better than randomly stripping and not even noticing." I answered. "Who in their right mind would do that?" Maka exclaimed.

 **Maka's PO  
** I really shouldn't have asked. "Ice princess...stripper...blizzard...frostbite..." The insults flowed out of her mouth as a dark aura filled the room. "Fullbuster stripped so often that it was standard to say 'Gray, your clothes' every five minutes!" Lucy fumed, literally. There was a trail of smoke coming from her. "C-calm down! I'm sorry I asked!" I exclaimed. The aura disappeared. "Right! I shouldn't dwell on the past. Sorry." Lucy said. Note to self: Never mention Lucy's past life. EVER. "We should probably get going, see ya later Lucy!" Soul said, pulling me out the door with him.

Soul let out a long, hard sigh. "If looks could kill...she's an assassin! Not cool." Soul said. I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Nothing! It's just I can't believe you were stupid enough to peep on a Grim Reaper! Not to mention she's a Death Scythe. Do you have a death wish?" I asked. "The irony in what you just said. So, you got a crush?" Soul asked in a teasing voice. My face went red. "No way in Hell I'm answering that!" I exclaimed. "Well, however he is, he better be someone who's gonna treat you with respect!" Soul said, and I could tell he was serious. "Oh? And why do you care so much?" I asked teasingly. "Because a weapon takes care of their meister. I thought you were the smart one." Soul answered with a slight blush on his face.

 **Meanwhile, back in Earthland...  
** "Any signs of her location?" "No, no one has found any clues. No articles, sitings, scents, not even a trace of a Celestial mage other than Yukino and the Princess." "Do we know where the portal went?" "We've come to the conclusion that it might lead to another dimension." "Edolas?" "No, somewhere else." "Can we open another portal?" "We can try." "When can we start?" "Now." "Then let's begin."


	10. Chapter 10

**Death Room, Normal POV  
** "Lord Death, we have a situation." Spirit said. Lord Death appeared in the reflection of the mirror. "What is it?" He asked. "A few students who were coming back from a mission were attacked." "By what?" "We can't say for sure, but a large group of hooded figures." "Send in Team Maka." "Yes sir." "Also, I think it might be best if we call her back. Do we now her location?" "South America." "How soon can she be back?" "Tonight, at the latest." Spirit answered. Lord Death's image disappeared. "I have a bad feeling about this." Spirit mumbled as he walked out of the Death Room.

 **Maka's POV  
** "The group is headed towards Death City. They seem to be looking for something, but have no idea where they're at. We'll use that to our advantage. Kid, Crona, you two ambush them from the sides. I'll attack from the front. Black*Star, you'll sneak up from behind and knock them out. Once we have them restrained we should be able to transport them to the Death Room without major delays. If that doesn't work, then-" Soul interrupted Maka. "Then we use Soul Resonance. These guys won't know what hit them." "Everybody ready?" They all silently nodded.

The targets stopped for a break. Big mistake. We charged them, taking them for surprise. Some of them managed to dodge the first attack, but Black*Star finished them off. The ride back to Death City was short, and luckily no one was hurt.

 **Death Room, A Few Hours Later, Normal POV  
** Lord Death, Spirit, Professor Stein, and the members of Spartoi all stood silently, watching their prisoners. Their cloaks had been removed so that they could be restrained, however seven were left alone. The twenty-two prisoners were an unusual looking bunch; nineteen teenagers/adults, a girl who looked to be thirteen and another who looked to be six, and five cats. They were watching back, waiting to see what would happen next.

 **Maka's POV  
** It's too quiet. Somethings up. The blue-haired girl glanced to her group, and then to the black cat, and nodded. She took a battle stance. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" A tornado of wind shot out of her mouth at us, and there wasn't time to block it. It threw us across the room. The cat grew to the size of a man, and held a large sword. In one slash he freed his comrades, and they all took battle stances. They were about to attack when the doors burst open and a blurred figure landed in between us and the group.

 **Natsu's PO  
** I was more than shocked to see her here. Lucy stood in the center of the room, ready for an attack. She wore a blood red bikini top, black miniskirt, a pair of black combat boots that stopped above the knees with white straps, dark blue thigh-high stockings and an open black overcoat that trailed down to her ankles. It had gold trimming, an open collar and on the upper left sleeve a badge with a white mask and the word 'SPARTOI' in bubble letters below it. Lucy's hair was put up in high ponytails that reached past her waist. Her eyes were blood red and emotionless, even though she was clearly angry. She had a pair of scars going across the left side of her stomach.

"LUCY?!" We shouted in unison. Before we could do anything she launched at us, but Loke, Virgo, Capricorn and Taurus were holding her back. "Lucy, you need to calm down! Attacking them isn't going to solve anything!" Loke shouted. Lucy stopped struggling, but she was shaking. "Lucy? You should know better than that, lion! I'm sure the fairies remember me!" Lucy giggled. Lucy looked straight at us, with the same demonic smile as before. My eyes widened, just like most of our group. "So you _do_ remember me? I feel so touched! It's been such a long time, hasn't it?" As Lucy continued to laugh, the enemy's eyes widened with horror and realization.

 **Normal POV  
** "Freed! We need a barrier! Maka! Get Miss Marie!" Loke shouted. "What's wrong with her?!" Freed questioned. "Just do it!" Loke shouted. Just as Freed created the barrier Lucy broke free, but was trapped inside. "You're so mean! Can't I have a little fun with the fairies?" Lucy pouted. "Loke, what's going on?" Master Makarov demanded. "Lucy's been taken over by madness. Seeing you must have triggered it!" Loke explained. Marie ran through the doors with Maka behind her. "What happened?" She asked, making her way to the barrier. Looking Lucy over she understood the situation. She attempted resonating, but was thrown across the room. "I can't resonate with her, her soul is rejecting me!" Marie exclaimed. "What do we do then?" Maka asked.

"Get...out...of my head!" Lucy shouted, releasing a wave of magic energy around her. "You know what? You're so mean! Here I was, trying to have some fun, but then you come and try taking over! Why not let me play for a little? I promise I won't hurt anyone." "You mean like last time when you got me thrown into an asylum that experiments on its 'patients'! Quit playing your stupid games and GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" "Please, it's not like it would be the first time you were a lab rat. Because otherwise I wouldn't be here at all. And why do you care? The fairies are the ones that sent you there in the first place!" "I couldn't care less what happens to those bastards! I care what happens to my family and the school! Besides, I made a promise to the slayers' parents, and I'm not about to go and break it, even if you were the one who did it!" "Are you sure that's the ONLY reason? I do recall the fire dragon king saying something along the lines of, oh what was it again?" "That has nothing to do with it!" As Lucy continued to argue with herself, the others tried to come up with a way to help, but came up blank.

 **Natsu's POV  
** As the other argued while dodging Lucy's magic, she doubled over clutching her head, screaming in pain. Her eyes met mine, shaking in pain. "Dragneel...purification...flame...attack...me!" She forced out, seeming to regret asking. Lucy forced a grin, one that seemed to say, 'You won't kill me!', but it wasn't very convincing because she was coughing up blood.

"Freed, drop the barrier!" I shouted, making my way towards Lucy. "What?!" Freed exclaimed. "Just trust me!" I shouted. He nodded and dropped the barrier. "Fire Dragon's Purification Roar!" A bright golden flame shot towards Lucy. She better know what she's doing...

 **Lucy's POV  
** Just before the flames hit, other me instinctively ate them. She began to lose control of me. "What...did you...do?!" She shouted angrily. I grinned. "I did nothing. It's what you did. You ate a purification flame!" I mumbled before blacking out.

" _Lucy, there is something we must talk about." Igneel said, walking beside me after another round of training. He took a deep, fire-filled breath and sighed. "You see, around your age, most dragons and dragon slayers set out to find a mate." Igneel found a spot to lay down, and I snuggled close to him under his wing. "What's a mate?" I asked. Another sigh. "A mate is someone you spend the rest of your life with. Someone you would settle down and start a family with, someone you love more than anything," Igneel said. 'OH. He's giving me the dragon's version of 'the talk'' I thought. "However a mate can't just be any person, they have to be what humans call 'a soul mate.' Every dragon has a mate, it's just a matter of finding them." "How will I know when I've found my mate?" I asked. "You just know. But there are ways of telling." Igneel said. "And those ways are?" I asked. "It's not my place; or any dragons place, to say. You're smart, you'll figure it out one day!" Igneel grinned. I yawned as my eyes began to droop. "If...you...say...so." I mumbled, drifting of under the comfort of his wing._

Waking up I realized several things. One, whatever I was lying on felt really warm, and smelled of cinnamon and smoke. What an odd combination; but at the same time I found it relaxing. Second, I felt the presence of several mages, meisters and weapons. My nose wiggled as I attempted to catch other scents, but the cinnamon-smoke smell was too intoxicating to catch anything else. Forcing my eyes open I looked around. I was in the Death Room; along with Father, Kid, the Spartoi, Miss Marie, Stein, Spirit and mages from Sabertooth and Fairy Tail?! Wait, then that means...!

* * *

 **I'd like to apologize for posting late. I know I said I was going to post more often; but life always has other plans. So, until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lucy's POV  
** My eyes shot open to meet a pair of onyx eyes staring back at me curiously. "Hey guys, Luce woke up!" All eyes were on me now. Before anyone could say anything I was up and six feet away from them. Their faces were different shades ranging from pink to red. "What's wrong with you?" I asked, pointing the guilty finger at them with a scowl. "Lucy, you're not wearing anything." Stein pointed out calmly. I looked down and realized it was true. The only part of my clothing that remained was my coat, which was lying on the ground nearby.

I calmly picked up my coat and slid it on. "Hey Dragneel. Let me borrow your scarf." I asked. "W-what?" He questioned, staring at me with shock. "Well, since you burned my clothes and stuff, I need something to hold my coat closed. Unless you like seeing me walking around naked." I said in a teasing voice. "N-no!" He stuttered, reluctantly handing me the scarf. I wrapped it carefully around my waist, tying it at the front. "Can't you use your re-quip?" Maka asked. "Nope. I only stored enough clothes for my mission, and they either got destroyed or I gave them to someone who couldn't afford any. Also, Igneel isn't going to kill you, so try loosening up Dragneel." I stated, said person now shooting glares at me. "And how would you know?" He demanded.

 **Natsu's POV  
** "Simple. He. Told. Me." Lucy replied, inching closer to my face with each word. She grinned, revealing her sharp canine teeth. "There's no way he could have told you! He died two years ago!" I exclaimed. Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "Believe what you want. But don't say I didn't tell you so when this argument comes back to haunt you. Now then, what in the name of Death do you want?! Are you here to take me back to the lab? Or maybe you want my keys?" Lucy demanded while glaring dangerously at the mages. "We don't want your keys! And what lab?" Gramps asked. "Don't play dumb, Makarov! The so called 'asylum' that I spent months in while they took my blood! You are, after all, the one that sent me there. Maybe this will refresh your memory!" Lucy shouted as she held her right and in front of her. Our eyes widened in shock. On the back of her right hand was the scar of what used to be her Fairy Tail mark. It was pale compared to her slightly tanned skin, looking like the ghost of the adventures we had together.

" _Hey Natsu! I got the Fairy Tail mark!" Lucy cheered while showing me her hand. "You did? That's nice Luigi." "Its Lucy!"_

"This is what happens when you remove a person's guildmark without their consent. This is how a Fairy loses their wings. But that's okay. Because after that day, I wanted to cut them off myself." Lucy said coldly. That's right, this is my fault. I started this.

" _If you had decided to stop ignoring the person you called 'best friend' and 'team member' for the past year, you would have noticed that three weeks ago! You would have also noticed the back-to-back solo missions I've been going on as well! But I guess I just don't matter anymore, do I? Once you find the original, a replacement just doesn't matter, does it? I hope that I played the role as Lisanna's replacement well enough for your standards, because I honestly can't see any other reason for the guild to just forget about me like a broken sword in the back of Erza's re-quip! No wait, I'm sure the sword gets better treatment."_

"Just like your father did." I replayed the words Happy said to me that day. "Well now I'm hurt!" The weird guy with the mask exclaimed. "I would never treat Lucy like that!" He cried. "I know you wouldn't. But they're not talking about you Father. They're talking about Jude, Mama's second husband." Lucy said in a reassuring tone. "FATHER?!" We exclaimed. Lucy let out a deep, menacing growl that shut everyone up. "Would ya stop screaming?!" Lucy exclaimed, followed by a loud sigh. "This is Lord Death, otherwise known as Kid and I's father. My name is Lucy Death Heartfilia. But to most people its Lucy Death, or Ms. Death. But, in Earthland I am still known by Lucy Heartfilia to most, and to the rare few the last remaining heir to the Celestial dragon thrown." Lucy explained.

 **Lucy's POV  
** "But the Celestial Dragons died off four hundred years ago, there is no true heir! And the last recorded one was-!" Rogue froze in his tracks. "Who was it?" Makarov asked. "Anna...Heartfilia." Rogue said. "Someone sure knows their history! But did she have any children?" I asked. "No, she died before she could have any." Rogue replied. "According to the books, yes she did die before she could have any but that's where you're wrong." I stated. "She had three children. The youngest, her only son, created the Heartfilia railroad company, her second born daughter, the ancestor of Princess Hisui Fiore, and her first born daughter, Layla Heartfilia." Gasps were heard around the room, and eyes widened in realization. "But that would mean that she was over 400 years old!" Rogue exclaimed. "Yes, theoretically that would be true. However when Mama was born Acnologia began falling into madness. So Anna froze her in an Lumen Histoire crystal and had it guarded by her son Edmund Heartfilia when he began his industry, and his heirs would watch over Mama until she was released. Mama was raised by the last members of Edmund's line. Anna's second born, Liliana Heartfilia, married Richard T. Fiore before he became the first king of Fiore. After madness took over Acnologia he killed his mate, and thus became known as the Dragon King." I finished.

"But that would make you-!" Dragneel began. "Yup! I'm the granddaughter of the dragon who tried to kill you!" I said with a sarcastic smile. "I believe you forgot to mention somethings." Stein pointed out whilst turning the screw in his head. "Right, thank you Professor." I sighed again. "I am the daughter of the Grim Reaper and Great-Granddaughter of the Celestial Spirit King. I am a Death Scythe, and in a matter of speaking a dragon." I finished. "So then, when your spirits called you princess..." Scarlet began. "There was actually some logic behind it. Always wondered what that was about..." I trailed off, resulting in everyone sweat-dropping. "But enough about my crazy family! Why are you here?" I demanded, dropping the happy-go-lucky act and narrowed my eyes. "If looks could kill..." Fullbuster began. "I get that a lot. Now. What. Do. You. Want?" I repeated. Soul fake coughed. "Before we deal with...whatever this is, shouldn't you get some real clothes?" He pointed out, trying his best not to stare. "I suppose you're right." I said heading to the door. "Speaking of...Fullbuster, your clothes!"

 **Later On, Normal POV  
** Lucy changed into a pair of black shorts, black tights, a dark blue sleeveless shirt, and a pair of black combat boots. Her hair was tied back with a black ribbon in a single ponytail. The Fairy Tail and Sabertooth mages along with Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Stein and Spirit followed closely behind her as they made their way to Lucy's training grounds. "This is amazing! No wonder you wouldn't let Black*Star come here until now." Maka stated. The area itself was massive, and surrounded completely by a wall of mountains. Lucy stopped in the center, turning around to face the others. "Since it's not safe to talk here, and for a few other reasons, we are going somewhere a little more...isolated." Lucy said with a mischievous glint in eyes. "Open! Gate of the Dragons Domain!" A golden magic circle appeared beneath the group. The head of a stone dragon appeared in front of Lucy. "Who dares enter the Dragon's Domain?" A deep menacing voice boomed. "Celestial Dragon Lucy. Please grant passage to the beings before you." Lucy said in a calm tone. "Very well, Your Highness." The voice replied. The head shattered and disappeared, leaving a portal behind it. "Follow me, and don't touch anything." Lucy ordered, walking inside the portal.

They were falling through the sky towards the gardens of the palace at an alarming speed. "I probably should have asked this before, but do any of you know how to land safely from the height?" Lucy asked. "Are you crazy?! No one could survive falling from this height!" Liz shouted. Lucy sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well it couldn't hurt to ask. Star dress: Aries! Wool bomb!" Lucy shouted. A large pink cushion of wool appeared below them, allowing them to safely land. Lucy transformed back, causing the wool to disappear. "That was fun, especially the part when you guys were screaming for dear life! Let's do it again sometime!" Lucy laughed. "NO WAY!" Everyone with the exception of Stein and Asuka, who was too busy laughing to notice, shouted. "I have to agree with Lucy on that one, that was hilarious! You can handle demons, but not heights?" An obnoxious voice said. Turning around the group came face to face with five figures...


	12. Chapter 12

**Normal POV  
** Standing in front of the group was none other than Igneel, Grandine, Metalicana, Weisslogia and Skiadrum. "Igneel..." Natsu breathed. Wendy looked on the verge of tears, while Gajeel, Sting and Rogue were speechless. "But...I watched you die!" Natsu exclaimed. "Die? Or disappear? Because as I recall, his body, along with the others, faded away." Lucy stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "None of us ever died! Our bodies were sent back here. We would have died, if Lucy wasn't there to open our gates." Grandine explained. "Your gates?" Gajeel asked. "Every dragon has a gate. Each one can only be opened by their dragon or by a celestial dragon or slayer. Lucy just so happens to be one." Metalicana replied. "Luce is a celestial dragon slayer?" Natsu asked.

Before anyone could reply Natsu was sent flying into a nearby tree. Everyone turned to see Lucy's leg aflame and in position. "I'm a lot of things pyro! And stop calling me Luce!" Lucy shouted. She sighed, took a deep breath, and leaned on Igneel's wing. "As far as dragons and slayers go, in all technicality I'm what's known as an elemental dragon and dragon slayer. First generation, no lacrama. Of course that doesn't mean I didn't have to train for it." Lucy said. "Why'd you kick me Lucy?" Natsu grumbled. "I would have done it back in the Death Room, but I promised Igneel I'd hold off until he got to see it. Besides, we have more important things to discus. Don't we Makarov?" Lucy said harshly. "R-right." Makarov replied.

 **Lucy's POV  
** I led everyone (excluding the dragons) to one of the gathering rooms inside of the palace. There was a large rectangular table in the center, surrounded by chairs. On either side of the room small couches lined the walls, and directly at the back there was a large window to view the Dragon's Domain from. Once everyone was seated we began. "We need your help." Makarov said. I nearly burst out laughing. "You need _my_ help? But why would you need the help of a _weakling_ , especially one that you _personally_ removed from your guild?" I asked. The mages cringed at my words. "Perhaps I should rephrase. _Earthland_ needs your help." He said. When he saw that he had my attention, he continued. "Someone is using some kind of dark magic to drive people to attack one another." The Spartoi members visibly froze. "What's his name?" I asked. "It's just a rumor, but they say 'he' goes by the name 'Demon of Insanity'." McGarden answered. I stood up and began pacing around.

"What does he look like?" I asked. "No one has ever managed to get close enough for the specifics, but 'he' keeps himself wrapped in bandage-like scarfs with eyes on them." Rogue said. I stopped pacing and glanced at Maka, who nodded. "You've gotten yourselves in real deep this time Makarov. You're not fighting a demon. You're going up against Asura. And there is no dark magic, there is only madness." I said. "Madness?" McGarden asked. "Asura is a kishin, an embodiment of madness." Kid explained. "But how is he in Earthland? I thought Maka killed him." I asked. "Its possible that at the moment Maka punched him he was pulled into Earthland by a portal similar to the one that brought you here." Stein said. "Wait, back up. You mean to tell me that you assumed he was dead because you punched him? It takes more than that to kill someone!" Sting exclaimed.

"None of us could see his soul, there was no body, and the madness disappeared! You got any other methods to tell if something is dead? Because I'm all ears!" Maka retorted, slamming her hands on the table as she stood up. "You can see souls? What kind of magic do you use?" Bickslow asked. "Its not magic, its Soul Perception! I'm not a witch!" Maka exclaimed. "I've never heard of magic like that." McGarden said. "Again, its not magic!" Soul shouted. "If its not magic than what is it?" Strauss asked. "Its the ability to see and and feel the presence of souls, a rare gift among humans." Kid explained. "You say that like your not human." Scarlet pointed out. "That's because he's not! Kid's a Grim Reaper, just like Lucy!" Patty exclaimed. Everyone went silent. "How can he be a Grim Reaper too?" Fullbuster asked. "Because he's my brother. Weren't you paying attention Fullbuster?" I asked. "But you look nothing alike! You two are as different as day and night!" Dragneel shouted. "You have no idea how much of a hypocrite you are." I mumbled. Sadly, he heard me. "Why would I be a hypocrite?" He asked. "When the time comes, I'll tell. As for Kid, he took after dad, with the exception of eye color. I took after mom, but the eye color is just the weapon blood showing." I said. "Weapon blood?" Scarlet asked, getting excited. "Not that kind of weapon blood Scarlet. Remember when I said I was a Death Scythe? Dragneel do me a favor and stand in front of me. I promise I won't bite." He reluctantly stood in front of me.

 **Natsu's POV  
** Lucy transformed into a scythe, landing in my hands. The handle was black, and had carvings of the zodiac signs carved into the design. The blade was gold and silver. I spun her and sliced through the air with ease and accuracy I didn't know I had. "How is this even possible?" Erza asked. "The ability to transform into the weapon of your soul. Not as rare as Soul Perception, but not very common either. Those who have this gift are born with it, and come to the DWMA to learn to control their abilities at will." The guy with the screw in his head explained. I think Luce said his name was Stein.

" _It's Professor Stein to you! And stop calling me that!"_ A voice in the my head yelled. What was that? _"The 'voice in your head' is me! You know, the weapon you're currently holding in your hands? The reason you can hear me is because of the Soul Resonance. It would seem you can match your wavelength with mine."_ Lucy said. Wavelength? _"Your Soul Wavelength. In short, its like Unison Raid. My soul is connected to yours while you hold me, creating a resonance link. My only question is how can I resonate with you? I may have the natural ability to adjust my wavelength to fit others, but you don't. And last time I checked, you hate me."_

Lucy transformed back. "And who said that?" I asked, pointing a finger at her. "If I remember correctly, you did. Back to the present, I think we can all assume that the portal you came here in is now closed, correct Makarov?" Lucy asked. Gramps nodded. "Well then until we can settle all this, and open another portal, you all are staying here." Lucy said. "Why do we have to stay here?" Erza asked. Lucy sighed. "Because you're mages." She replied. "And that means what?" Gray asked. "It means," the silver haired guy said, "That you can't use your magic in the DWMA. People will think you're witches, and then try to kill you." Lucy's group nodded in unison. "That explains all the attacks." Gajeel mumbled.

"As I'm sure you've already picked up, magic in this world is a taboo in a way. Most people who possess magic use it for dark purposes, and have been classified as witches. A select few choose not to use magic and live as normal humans, or in some cases students of the DWMA. Unless, of course, we count Blair; who, and I quote, is 'just a cat with a lot of magical power'. The odd thing is that up until we discovered your world magic users were almost always female." The blonde explained. "So unless you would like to be hunted for souls you don't have, I suggest you stay here." Lucy said. "Besides, the dragons will keep you in line. But try not to break anything while I'm gone, I have to take them home." She added.

 **A Few Hours Later, Lucy's POV  
** After giving Father a full report and stopping at the house I was back in the Dragon's Domain. I was now wearing a black spaghetti strap dress the stopped above the knees and a pair of black flats. I decided to leave my hair down, which now reached just above my ankles. I made my way towards the library, only to find that others where already there. Wendy from the looks of it had long since fallen asleep at one of the tables with her head resting on an open book. Carla was asleep on her lap, and Gajeel was snoring quietly next to her. Levy was attempting to decipher books in several different languages. Her eyebrows were furrowed, notebook and pen in hand scribbling notes down then crossing them out. She probably didn't notice me come in.

"It says, 'Hercules was said to be the son of Zeus, the Greek god of lightning. He was raised as a mortal by humans.' This was written in Greek, a very difficult language to translate that was forgotten long ago. Not many people can read it Levy." Said girl jumped, dropping the stack of books she was holding. I began picking them up, muttering the languages they were written in. "German, Japanese, Roman, Hebrew, Egyptian, Latin, Mandarin Chinese? That's one of the most difficult languages in the world to master!" I exclaimed. "But yet you can read them." Levy mumbled. "Levy dragons have the natural ability to pick up new languages as soon as they hear a few phrases. Not to mention I've met people who specialize in speaking dead languages, and traveled to almost every continent on this planet! You've only been here for a few days. What are you trying to accomplish anyways?" I asked. "I was trying to find something on Asura. So far, I've got nothing." Levy replied, sitting down at the table and opening another book.

"You're not going to find anything in any books. No one ever knew much about him, due to the fact that dad kept his existence a secret." I said, pushing Levy's book closed and sitting next to her. "How do you keep something like that a secret?" She asked. I sighed. "Long ago, Asura was a meister who worked alongside father and a few others with his weapon partner. Eventually he began eating the souls of humans, thus falling into madness. He even ate his weapon." Levy gasped. "He became the first Kishin, and his soul spread madness across the earth. In order to stop him, father made a bag from Asura's skin, and sealed his bones inside. In order to keep Asura hidden, and prevent the creation of any other kishins, father created the DWMA, a school for students to learn how to kill kishin eggs as weapons and meisters. Asura was forgotten with time, and the students of the DWMA continued to collect kishin and witch souls to create Death Scythes." I answered. "I thought you said people were born with the ability to transform into Death Scythes, not create them." Levy pointed out. "This can be a little confusing. People are born with the ability to transform into weapons, but to become a Death Scythe, a personal weapon of Lord Death, you have to collect the souls of 99 kishin eggs and one witch. It may seem simple, but the reality is that meisters and weapons alike have died trying to attain the rank. Including Spirit and I, there are only nine total." I explained.

"Putting that aside, its getting late. Do you know where Wendy's staying?" I asked, picking her up carefully so I wouldn't wake her or Carla. "She's staying with the girls from team Natsu." Levy replied, trying to shake Gajeel awake. "By the way, your hair is really long!" Levy said. "Thanks?" I replied, using my nose to track down Wendy's room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Erza's POV  
** I was lying on the bed when the doors opened, revealing Lucy carrying a sleeping Wendy and Carla. She carefully tucked them in bed, a slight, but yet genuine smile on her face. "I think that is the first time I've seen you actually happy for any of us to be here." I blurted out before I could stop myself. Lucy tensed, but soon relaxed. "Wendy is one of the few people who still stuck around. One of the only friends I still had left. Something that you weren't." She hissed. Her extremely long hair bounced about as she moved towards the door, and for a split second I saw the scar next to her left eye. I quietly shuffled after her out the door. "Lucy, wait!" I called. She stopped, glancing at me for a second before turning away. She was about to leave again but I grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stay. "I know that I abandoned you, and I know I let them take you away. I know that I called you weak, and I know I kicked you off the team. I know that there is no way to make up for the pain that I, no, everyone in the guild caused, and we have no right to ask for forgiveness we don't deserve. But at least tell me what I can do to try."

Lucy turned to face me, clutching something in her hand. "For months I wondered, what would have happened, if I never joined Fairy Tail. What would have happened, if I didn't let Natsu take my hand. What would have happened, if I never gave up Aquarius for the guild. The answer is simple, really. Nothing would have changed. Nothing would have happened." Lucy said. "That's not true, and deep down you know it! If you never joined Fairy Tail, Loke would be dead. Your spirits would still be contracted to horrible mages, and Natsu would probably have been arrested by the magic council for destruction of property. The world would have ended more times than I can count! Lucy without you Fairy Tail wouldn't have been brought back together. Without you Laxus would have destroyed Magnolia, Cana would have left the guild, and Romeo would be fatherless. Fairy Tail would never have been the same without you. So don't you ever tell yourself that your worthless!"

 **Lucy's POV  
** "Why now? Why do you care now? Is it because I'm useful to you, or maybe I have something you want?" I asked. I could feel the tears threatening to fall. Before I could say anything else, I was pulled into a hug. "The only thing I want from you...is to be your friend again." Erza whispered. "Alright...I'll think about it." I mumbled, breaking the hug and walking away. "But I must warn you. There is a dark side to every person, even in mages of the light. And if she comes out again, she won't show you mercy. So when the day comes, don't hesitate in stopping her." I said. "Is that a threat?" Erza asked. "Nothing of the sort. Its a warning, and you'll understand the meaning when it matters. Now get some rest...Erza." A small smile formed on her face as she went back into her room.

"Hey Igneel...why does it feel like I've been missing something important?" I asked, tilting my head to look said dragon in the eyes. Whenever I needed someone to talk to I came to one of the dragons, but I preferred Igneel's advice. "How should I now? I'm a dragon!" Igneel said. "I know! It's just that I thought you might know what it meant, since it all started after I woke up in your pyro for a son's lap!" I exclaimed. "Why were you sleeping in his lap?" Igneel asked with a sly smirk. "Nothing that you're thinking of! The black blood acted up today, but she was dumb enough to eat a purification flame that your son attacked us with." I said. "He was smart enough to think of that?" Igneel asked sarcastically. "No, I had to tell him to use it. But, at least it worked." I sighed. "And?" He asked, nudging me with his wing. "And...I may have resonated with him today...and thought his smell was intoxicating." I said, trying to look anywhere but at him. I could feel the intense heat on my face. "Well now it makes sense!" Igneel mumbled.

"What makes sense?" I asked with a yawn, shifting to lay down. "Your scent's different. Its a subtle difference, but its there. Like a way of saying, 'back off, I'm taken!' to other dragons." Igneel answered. If my face wasn't red before, it was now. "S-so then, I found a mate?" I asked. "You already had one, more or less. You just didn't know it yet. But cinnamon somewhat makes sense. Its the scent of a spice, right?" Igneel asked. "Yeah, why?" "Simple. You'll figure it out. But I think you'll find that there's a reason you favored..." Igneel's voice sounded distant. Favored what? I guess I'll just have to ask him another time.

 **Natsu's POV  
** I couldn't sleep, so I decided to explore. I found training rooms, a library, several meeting rooms, and several other boring places. But what really got my attention was the room in the center of the palace. There were designs of dragons on the walls, and the ceiling seemed to light up with constellations. Yeah, I actually paid attention to Lucy's explanations whenever she dragged me star gazing. I remembered every story she'd ever told me, and I can point out and name any constellation I see. But I wouldn't tell anyone else that. I'm not that dense! There were floating platforms scattered about below me. I was standing on one of the levels of balconies. But the weird thing was there was no way to get to the platforms, and they had strange dome-like barriers over them.

After leaving the weird room I found myself outside. The plants in the gardens were well cared for, and the trees were free of dead branches. There were fountains and stone statues in some of the gardens. One of the statues looked a lot like Lucy wearing a fancy dress. The words carved into the base read: " _Layla Death Heartfilia, X748 – X777. Loving mother, wife and Celestial Spirit Mage."_ It was a dedication to Lucy's mom. Lucy never really said anything about her mom, other then that she was one of the greatest Celestial Spirit mages in history, and that she died when Lucy was little. Shaking the thoughts out of my head I found Igneel looking out at the stars. "Hey Igneel." I said. He turned towards me with a grin on his face. "Hey 'pyro for a son'." Igneel chuckled. "Hey! Did ice princess tell you that?" I exclaimed.

"Shh! Lucy's asleep!" Igneel hissed, lifting up his wing to reveal said person. She was curled up in a ball using Igneel's tail as a body pillow. Her blonde hair had turned black, and three white streaks circled halfway across the right side of her head. She seemed content with her position next to Igneel, and it reminded me of how she used to look when I would break into her room back in Magnolia. "She always like this?" Igneel asked as Lucy unconsciously moved closer to him. "All the time." I mumbled, but sadly he heard me. "And how would you know?" He asked with a mischievous smirk. I could feel my face heating up, if that was even possible for me. "I-I used to break into her room and sleep next to her." I stuttered. Igneel's smirk widened.

"Is that so?" He asked as I sat down beside Lucy's sleeping figure. Her nose wiggled slightly, before she sighed happily and half-crawled onto my lap. "Spices..." She mumbled. Now I was confused. "Spices? What does that mean?" I asked. Igneel was stifling a laugh. "Tell me Natsu, what does she smell like to you?" He asked. "Strawberries and vanilla...why?" I asked. "Because to Lucy, you smell like cinnamon and smoke. And according to her, she found it _intoxicating_." Igneel said. Red as a tomato didn't cover the shade my face was...and I was glad Mira wasn't here to see it. "Intoxicating has a lot of different meanings, she could have meant anything!" I said, slightly regretting the words. But why?

"I suppose you're right, but you really should apologize to her, otherwise she's just gonna push you away, and let me tell you, getting on the bad side of a Celestial Dragon is not a good idea!" Igneel said with a shudder. But now that he mentioned it...dragon or not Lucy could be scary when she was mad. I ran my fingers through her strange but beautiful black-and-white hair. The lines seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't think of why. I frowned when I saw the scar hidden behind her bangs. It was long and jagged, beginning behind her ear and then stopping above her left eye. I carefully traced my hand over it, thinking about how she had gotten it in the first place. Then I remembered seeing a similar scar going over her stomach that was larger in size. And then the one on her hand...

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a hand over my own. Looking down I realized that Lucy had woken up, and was staring me in the eyes. Instead of being emotionless her blood red eyes were full of wonder, confusion, and several others. I found it hard to look away until I heard Igneel's telltale snoring. I glanced at the snoring dragon behind me and then back at Lucy. She was about to get up until I pulled her into a hug.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lucy's POV  
** "Natsu?" I asked. Normally I would have instinctively thrown a person who tried to hug me at the nearest hard surface (there's a chip in dad's mask because of it) but for some reason I didn't. I was snapped back into reality when I felt something wet on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Lucy...this is my fault." He whispered. Before I could ask what, I felt his hand on my abdomen. I've only ever seen him cry a few times, but it was always sincere. Like when he watched Igneel disappear, thinking his father had died. "But you didn't do it. It was because-..." He cut me off. "I know how it happened! Soul told us when you were unconscious earlier. But it was my fault that you were there, and I let them take you away!" Natsu cried. I wasn't expecting this. "I was the one who ignored you, I was the one who called you weak, and I pushed you past the breaking point! And even then, you still cared. Even if it was just a little bit."

He pulled back and looked at me with tear-filled eyes. "Your brother told us what happens when you anger a Grim Reaper. The way he put it, we should all be dead. I screwed up, and I know that you probably hate me-!" It was my turn to pull him into a hug. "Dammit Natsu quit blaming yourself already!" My tears fell mercilessly. "I don't blame you, and I don't blame anyone else in the guild. If anything, I blame myself." He looked at me with a shocked face. "Why would you blame yourself?" I looked away from him. "I didn't do anything to stop it. I never did anything but silently cry in the corner, and eventually the little demon came. And I just let her take over." I said.

"Hey Lucy, is it normal to see little orbs?" Natsu asked. "What do you mean?" I asked as I looked back at him. "It's hard to explain. A long time ago, when I was still training with Igneel, I sometimes would see a little orb in his body, reflecting his personality. But after awhile I stopped seeing it altogether, so I just assumed I was imagining it...but now it's back." Natsu explained, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. _Personality reflecting orb? Wait..._ "Natsu, I'm going to do something a little weird, so you gotta promise to not freak out, okay?" I asked. Natsu nodded.

 **Natsu's POV  
** Lucy stood suddenly, pulling me up with her. A warming golden light surrounded her. Her hair turned white, with light pink highlights here and there. Her eyes changed to a shade of silver, and her black dress was replaced with a sleeveless white one that reached her mid-thigh. A Gold sash was tightly wrapped around her waist, the ends dangling down to her knees. White feathered wings appeared on her back, giving her the appearance of an angel. She wore simple white flats, and gold star shaped pins littered her hair. As the light faded away I noticed that Igneel was _still_ asleep.

"I think I know whats going on." Lucy said. Before I could ask what she meant, she picked me up from behind. "Where are we going?" I asked, but she stayed quiet. After awhile a small island came into view. Lucy dropped me in the center, then landed next to me. "Now, if I'm right, you'll see what I do next. But if you don't..." Lucy trailed off. "I'm sure you'll be fine!" She took a battle stance a few feet away from me, holding out her right hand. Her wings disappeared, and her hair faded into black, leaving three white lines as before. Her eyes changed to the blood red color that I've come to enjoy seeing, as weird as it may seem.

A grin appeared on Lucy's face, showing off her sharp canines. Her hands emitted a soft blue glow, and something told me to avoid them. Lucy lunged forward, hands aimed at my chest. I barely dodged Lucy's attacks, with her expertly dodging my own. "Don't attack with fire! Attack with your soul." She said between blows. Lucy dropped down and hit me in the stomach, throwing me into a nearby tree. "Got ya." She grinned. Little blue strings appeared, sewing me to the tree. The little blue orb in Lucy's body jumped around, as if excited for winning. The smaller gold and silver orbs emitted a soft glow, as if they were praising her. The gold ones had signs of the zodiacs on them, with slightly different features from each other. The one with Aquarius's symbol was faded, but it still moved about with the others. I frowned. Lucy bounced as she made her way closer to me, and the silver chain around her neck moving with her, revealing the part that was hidden behind her dress.

And then it clicked. I knew exactly what the little orbs were. And as Lucy came closer, I noticed that hers was cracked, barely holding itself together. Lucy stopped in front of me, tilting her head slightly with a small smile. "Do you know why you're stuck to the tree?" She asked. "When you hit me with that blue glow and sent me flying into the tree, you used it to sew me here." I said. "Exactly. But do you know what it is?" She asked. "It's a part of your soul." I answered. "Congratulations, Natsu! While you can't control it yet, you have the ability to see souls. The little orb you saw in Igneel was his soul. And the blue glow is a part of my soul wavelength. However I must warn you, from here on out, you will never see the world the same way again. Not that its a bad thing...but you're more than likely to be a little freaked out at first." She said, waving her hand. I dropped on the ground, landing with a groan.

Lucy helped me up, turning to walk away. "Hey Lucy, why is your soul cracked? And why is Aquarius's key broken?" I asked. She froze, slowly turning to face me. Here eyes were wide, showing nothing but fear and shock. "I'm sure you're just imagining it. After all you started using Soul Perception." Lucy said, forcing a laugh. "No, I can see it clear as day. And Aquarius's soul is nearly gone! Lucy, I saw the key. What happened?" Lucy pulled the chain off her neck, taking my hand and placing the broken key in it. With my other hand I carefully ran my fingers over the symbol of the angry mermaid spirit that Lucy held dear. "Do you remember what you said to me, that one day two years ago?" Lucy gave a weak smile. "You said, 'I'm not sure what happened, but you saved our asses!'. After Mard Geer cast the Alegria spell, I was the only one left and he was furious. He sent demon after demon, and I held them off for as long as I could, even managing to summon three spirits at once! But Loke and Virgo where forced back, and Aquarius couldn't hold them off for much longer. So she told me to summon the Celestial Spirit King, at the price of breaking her key. Of course I refused at first, but Aquarius was right. It was the only way to stop Mard Geer. So..." Lucy choked back a sob. "So you broke her key, in order to save all of us." I finished. Lucy nodded.

"But she's still alive and well. I just can't summon her anymore." Lucy said with a smile. But her soul said otherwise. "You're a terrible lair, you know that right?" I said. Lucy punched me in the shoulder weakly. "You're cheating! Most people can't see souls, remember?" She pointed out. "I know that! I'm not that stupid." I exclaimed. Lucy shrugged. "You fooled me." Lucy had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she ran away from me. "Hey!" I exclaimed, chasing after her. Lucy tripped over a rock, causing me to trip over her. We rolled a few feet, clinging to each other until we stopped. Lucy pushed herself up into sitting position, using my chest as support. Not that I cared. She was giggling, and her hair was matted with leaves. One of the straps on her dress was hanging loosely on her shoulder, so I reached up to fix it. Lucy stopped laughing, and was staring down at me.

"Hey Natsu?" She mumbled. "Yeah?" I asked. "Wanna be friends again?" Lucy was smiling brightly. "Yeah!" I cheered as Lucy rolled off me and stood up, pulling me with her. A few of the cracks in her soul seemed to repair themselves. "Ready for round two?" Lucy asked. "I'm all fired up!" I said as Lucy's hands began to glow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Normal POV  
** The next morning everyone gathered outside in one of the gardens, all wide-eyed at the site in front of them, with the exception of Happy and the dragon slayers, who were either snickering or giving knowing looks. Natsu, first off, was shirtless, and had scratches and bruises all over his body. Second was Lucy, who was wearing Natsu's missing coat. The black dress from the previous night was nowhere in sight, so what happened to it was beyond them; though the guesses as to why were different depending on the person you asked. However Natsu's coat wasn't hiding very much, and as a result some of Lucy's chest was exposed. Lucy was lying mostly on top of Natsu, who had his arms wrapped around her protectively. Third was Igneel, who's tail surrounded the two. All three were sleeping peacefully considering the situation.

"I can't wait to tell Mira!" Lisanna giggled, taking pictures with a lacrama that had appeared from seemingly nowhere. Happy was about to fly over when he was grabbed by Levy. "What are you doing? You're gonna ruin the moment!" She hissed. "I don't see why you're getting excited, this is a normal thing." Happy said with a shrug. "YOU MEAN THEY'VE DONE THIS BEFORE?!" Everyone exclaimed. "Well yeah, Natsu and I would always sneak into Lucy's apartment at night. At some point I guess it became routine. Don't you remember how Natsu used to complain about getting thrown out the window?" He asked.

Before anyone could answer they heard a loud yawn. Lucy sat up and stretched, the unsettling sound of several limbs popping back into place catching the ears of everyone present. "That's better. Probably should have taken care of that last night!" Lucy said, seeming satisfied with herself. "Um...Lucy, what was that?" Gray asked. "Hm? Oh, that! I just realigned a few joints, nothing serious." Lucy said with a shrug, causing the people present to sweat-drop. "Lucy, what happened last night?!" Erza asked in a demanding tone. "Training." Was all she said before grinning evilly. Electricity sparked around her hands as she pocked Natsu's nose, shocking him and causing him to jump up, hands ablaze. "That's payback for dislocating my shoulder." Lucy said proudly. "You dislocated _both_ my shoulders, broke my left leg, and _sewed_ me to _eight_ trees, I think we're even!" Natsu said, offering a hand down to the grinning girl. "I healed you though, and you sewed me to _eighteen_ trees, by the way." Lucy pouted. "You two alright in the head? You can't sew a person to a tree." Laxus said, Gajeel nodding in agreement. "Sure you can! Allow us to demonstrate." Natsu said, an evil grin making it's way onto his and Lucy's faces.

Before anyone could ask what they meant, the two were in front of Laxus and Gajeel, hands glowing in a faint blue hue, and hit them in the abdomens. The unsuspecting dragon slayers went flying into nearby trees. Natsu and Lucy nodded at each other, and glowing blue strings came out of their victim's bodies and sewed them to the trees. "Told you so!" Lucy said in a sing-song voice. "H-how did you do that?" Yukino asked. "Using our soul wavelengths. By pushing it into their bodies, we could use it to sew them to the tree, or any other object they were touching. I could have sewn Laxus to the ground, but I think Natsu agrees when I say that wouldn't have been any fun." Lucy said, waving a hand and releasing Laxus from his binds, Natsu following suit.

"A-anyways, you two trained so extremely that you actually managed to dislocate/break each others bones? And how did it not hurt spending the night like that, Lu?!" Levy exclaimed. Lucy scratched her cheek with a slight blush on her face. "Well...if you wanna be technical we might have done more than dislocate and break a few limbs, I think I might have actually paralyzed Natsu once or twice...but I healed him, and he doesn't seem to think much of it either way." Lucy said sheepishly. "You paralyzed Natsu?!" The group exclaimed. "Don't worry, he's fine!" Lucy reassured, waving her hands around. "But Lu, what about you?" Levy asked again. "Well, I may or may not have lost the ability to feel most pain...probably because of that witch from a few months ago...or maybe it was the accident back at the lab..." Lucy mumbled to herself, though everyone heard her. Natsu was immediately in front of her, pulling back her bangs to reveal the disturbing scar on her face. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the scar. "L-Lucy, that wound..." Wendy trailed off, the words dying in her mouth. "Yup, it was fatal. But, thanks to Professor Stein, I'm fine! And before you even say it, this wasn't you're faults, and I forgave you already." Lucy said with a sad smile. At that moment, every mage of Fairy Tail, even Laxus and Gajeel, surrounded Lucy in a group hug. "You're way to forgiving for a Grim Reaper!" Lisanna cried. "Well it helps that she's related to fairies and angels! The little pests forgive just about anybody!" Igneel said.

Everyone went quiet at the fire dragon's words. "Lucy's a real fairy?" Asuka asked innocently. Lucy nodded as she bent down on one knee. "Uh huh, wanna see?" She asked. Asuka nodded excitedly as Lucy stood up. In a puff of smoke Lucy shrunk in size, and two beautiful wings appeared on her back, but instead of her feathery ones they were made from pure golden light. Lucy's hair reached her feet, and much like her angel form pink highlights littered the blonde curls. A rose sat in her bangs, and a creamy pink strapless dress covered her small form. The skirt was short and frilly, reaching her mid-thigh. Silver bracers lined her arms, detailed in ancient designs that even Levy couldn't decipher. Lucy was barefoot, only a simple ankle bracelet decorated her right leg.

Lucy landed in Asuka's hands as the little girl watched in amazement. "And to answer Fairy Tail's oldest question, no, fairies don't have tails." Lucy said with a smile, glancing at the awestruck guild master. Lucy flew towards Natsu and sat on his head. "Luce, what are you doing?" Natsu asked, struggling to look up at the fairy. "Can't I sit on my meister's head? Besides, it's comfy up here." Lucy replied, crawling over to the edge of his wild locks and looking down at him. As they continued to talk, the others stared at the pair silently. Eventually the two took notice and looked at the others. "Is something wrong?" Lucy asked, tilting her head slightly. "Lu, you do know Natsu's not a meister, right? And besides, I thought meisters had to be students of the DWMA." Levy stated. Lucy blinked, and then started laughing.

After Lucy calmed down, she sat up straight atop Natsu's head. "I suppose that is true, Natsu isn't a student at the DWMA, not yet anyways. But due to my...connections...I can have him, and anyone else who's interested registered students. I don't have very many students in my class anyways, so it's not like space is an issue." She said. "You're a teacher?" Wendy asked. "Yup! I teach combat, anti-magic strategies, and on occasion fill in as a substitute teacher." Lucy answered with a nod. "Don't you have to study and take exams for that kind of stuff?" Sting asked. "I did. After about two weeks in a library with a pair of Gale Force Glasses and two exams later I was a certified teacher." Lucy replied. "Two?" Master asked. "My first day at the academy was the day of the Super Written Exam, a test to rank the students based on intellect. The second was the Teacher's Qualification Exams." Lucy explained. "And what did you score?" Levy asked. "100% on both. I tied with Maka during last year's exam." Lucy said with a shrug. "You graduated in a day?" Erza asked. "Yes and no. I officially graduated as a student last year, but I became a Death Scythe a few months ago." Lucy said.

"And came back from the witch fight half dead! Scared the hell out of us. Still say you should have used magic!" Igneel snorted. "We've been over this, Igneel. I wasn't allowed to use magic on missions until _after_ I became a Death Scythe. It was going fine until she called for backup. Five witches is a little extreme." Lucy said with a pout. "I thought you said one was extreme!" Gray exclaimed. "Well yeah, for most teams. Unlike the Spartoi and I, they _haven't_ fought kishins and demons before." Lucy pointed out. No one could deny that, so no one said anything.

The silence was broken when Lucy jumped down from Natsu's head and landed in the folds of his scarf. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'd like to get a change of clothes, so let's head inside!' She cheered after making herself comfortable. "Why don't you change back?" Natsu asked as he made his way to the door. "The transformation lasts for about an hour without me feeding it magic, and that requires I don't fly. Until then is it alright if I just chill here?" Lucy asked from her spot in Natsu's scarf. "I don't mind, just behave. Besides, little Lucy is kinda cute." Natsu mumbled the last part, but the dragon slayers picked it up. "Aye, sir!" Lucy replied.


	16. Chapter 16

**Normal POV  
** Everyone was gathered in the dining hall eating breakfast, minus Igneel anyways. Lucy sat beside Natsu on the table, taking a bite out of a seemingly massive piece of toast. "Hey Luce, you got crumbs on your face." Natsu said as he stared down at the tiny blonde. A slight blush grew on her face as she wiped them off. "T-thank you." Lucy stammered. She suddenly jumped of the table, returning to her original size midair. "Finally!" Lucy smiled in victory, apparently not noticing that she was once again naked. "L-Lucy, your clothes!" Natsu exclaimed, blushing heavily while looking away from her. Lucy looked down and frowned. "I forgot that happens. I'll be right back." Lucy said as she disappeared into the shadows, impressing a certain shadow dragon slayer.

Lucy returned wearing a black skirt, a white short-sleeved button-up shirt with a skull on the right breast, and black combat boots. Her hair was held up in pigtails, with a skull clip holding her bangs out of her face. "Now then, down to business. Other than Natsu, who's going to become a student of the DWMA?" Lucy asked. "I think it would be best if we only sent in a small group, to many people would cause suspicion to rise within the school." Freed said. "Actually, the new school year starts in two weeks, so a large group of new students would be completely normal. Surprisingly the number of weapons has grown over the last few decades, so we get at least a hundred new students per year. Most of the new students are wannabe meisters who can't handle the strains of our physical exams, and often drop out during their first year. Obviously any of you could handle that, if anything I'd worry about the mental strain. Being a student of the DWMA means you'd be hunting kishin eggs, which means you'll be part of a nonstop battle against the madness. At the same it would also help build endurance for when we go back to Earthland. If Asura is on the move, than the madness is going to spread, reaching levels so extreme that even demons won't be able to fight back." Lucy said with a dark look on her face. "But other than that you have nothing to worry about! So who's in?" Lucy asked, a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

After two weeks of studying and training, they had decided who was going to the DWMA. Lucy, Team Natsu, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, Freed, Sting, Rogue and Yukino stood in one of the larger gardens, all wearing completely different attire. The women in the group wore black skirts, white short-sleeved dress shirts, black or white stockings of different lengths, and simple black shoes. The men wore black pants and similar shirts, with brown shoes. Some wore ties, or in Natsu's case, his signature scarf. Levy wore a black bandana with a skull attached to it, while Gajeel wore a similar one, just without the skull. Erza wore a pair of red framed glasses, as for the reason why no one knew for sure. Juvia had a skull hairpin in the place of her hat. And as for Lucy, she wore her usual Spartoi coat over her current outfit, the skull clip long gone. "Let me go over this one more time. You are not allowed to use magic without my, a teacher, Death Scythe or a member of Spartoi's permission. This rule especially applies when on school grounds or heavily populated areas. The exceeds are not allowed to come with. And above all else, do NOT tell anyone what you really are or where you came from!" Lucy said. As the portal opened Lucy turned and grinned at the group. "And one more thing, try not to kill anyone."

The group stood in the forest not far from the school, just enough distance that no one would notice and close enough that they didn't have to walk far. Lucy had come back the week before to tell Lord Death the plan, and then gathered the supplies needed. As they came to the front of the building Gray let out a whistle. "That's a lot of stairs." Lisanna breathed. "Well how else do you think we have our students build muscle? Welcome to your first day at the DWMA. Here's your first assignment: Reach the top without the use of magic." Lucy said as she jumped up in the air, a skateboard appearing beneath her feet. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do before classes start. Don't be late!" Lucy said as she flew off, waving as she went. "Isn't that cheating?" Gray asked.

"No, she only said 'Without the use of magic.' Any Reaper can do that." A voice said. A girl with shoulder length pink hair walked up to them. The group suddenly tensed up, panicked looks on their faces. "You don't have to worry about me telling your little secret, so loosen up. I'm Kim, and I'm what most people in this world would consider a witch. Not that anyone else knows that. But in all technicality I'm a mage born in the wrong world." Kim said with a grin. "Kim, we're going to be late for the meeting!" Another voice exclaimed. Looking down the group realized that Kim had a lantern attached to her arm. "Oh, right! This is Jackie, my weapon partner. We gotta go, but I have a feeling we'll be seeing you all again real soon." Kim said. "And why's that?" Laxus asked. "You'll see. Nice meeting ya!" Kim cheered, waving as she made her way up the stairs. "Well there's no point in standing around. We have classes to be at!" Erza said as she ran up the steps, the others following soon after.

After running up seemingly endless stairs, the group made in to the top, eyes wide at the sight before them. But then again, who could blame them? "Are we sure this is a school?" Gray asked. "Sure it is Ice-princess! The place was started by a Grim Reaper, what did you expect?" Natsu asked, not even noticing the dumbfounded looks he was getting. "He does have a point though..." Lisanna said. "Hey look Tsubaki, it's the new guys! Why don't we show em' how awesome we are?" A distant voice shouted, followed by the sound of a loud thud. "Hey, isn't that...what was his name again?" Natsu asked. A blue-haired boy emerged from the crack in front of the group, walking up to Natsu. "I'm Black*Star, the guy who's gonna surpass god!" He glared. "Calm down Black*Star, he didn't mean any harm. Besides, we've only seen them once or twice before." The chain scythe in Black*Star's hand said, before transforming into a tall woman. "Sorry about that. My name's Tsubaki, Black*Star's weapon partner." The woman said. "It's alright, we deal with this sort of thing all the time. I'm Erza. By any chance do you know where the Crescent Moon classroom is?" Erza asked, shaking Tsubaki's hand. "Sure thing! Looks like you'll be in the same class as us this year. Follow me." Tsubaki said. After a few minutes the group stood in front of a door. Tsubaki turned to face them with a smile. "Now wait here until you're called in. We have some things to take care of, but see you in class!" She said as she made her way down the hall, Black*Star in tow.

 **Inside Class Crescent Moon, Normal POV  
** "This year we have some new students joining the EAT class, come on in." Stein said. Twelve people came into the room. "Introduce yourselves." The red-head spoke first. "I'm Erza Scarlet, let's all get along." Next was the large blonde. "My name's Laxus Dreyar." He said, his arms crossed over his chest. "My name is Freed Justine, it's a pleasure." "Gray Fullbuster." "My name's Lisanna Strauss. It's nice to meet you!" Lisanna said with a wave. "Juvia Lockser. Juvia would love to make new friends." Juvia said with a bow. "Rogue Cheney." "Sting Eucliffe." "Yukino Aguria, it's a pleasure." "Levy McGarden." "Gajeel Redfox." "Wendy Marvel, I'd love to make some friends!" Wendy said with a bow. "I'm Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu said with a grin.

"That's everybody. Now then, today the teachers have a meeting so first period is free study." Stein said as he wheeled out on his chair, crashing once along the way. "Okay then..." Gray sighed. "I guess we should find seats then?" Yukino suggested. Luckily there were a few rows where they could sit together. "What should we do?" Wendy asked. Before anyone could reply a pink-haired boy walked over. "M-my name's Crona. Sorry about attacking you before." He said, holding his shoulder. A black...thing...came out of Crona's back, forming a little person. "Crona you idiot you're not supposed to apologize to your enemies!" It said as it hit Crona. "Ow, knock it off! Maka said that these guys are Lucy's friends and that they aren't here to attack! Ragnarok stop hitting me it hurts!" Crona exclaimed. The two continued to argue, the other students not bothered by the routine. Natsu walked over to the pair and hit Ragnarok over the head, effectively stopping the demon sword's attack.

"Wow is he attached to you? That's so cool!" Natsu said as he poked Ragnarok. "Hey! Knock it off Pinkie!" Ragnarok shouted. "That's not something you see every day..." Wendy said. It was at that moment that the door burst open, revealing a blue man. "He's a zombie!" Yukino exclaimed, cowering behind Sting. "Yo Sid, what's up?" One of the students asked. The zombie, who the mages now knew was named Sid; was leaning on the door frame for support, panting heavily. "We're under attack by witches!" He exclaimed. "All students are to help evacuate the any civilians within a two mile radius! Crona and the newbies follow me!" He ordered not wasting any time waiting for the students.

 **Normal POV  
** Crona and the mages followed Sid as he ran through the halls, dodging explosions as they went. "What the hell's going on here?!" Gajeel exclaimed. Before anyone could answer something burst through the wall in front of them, leaving a small crater in the floor. "Oh, hey guys! Glad you could join the party!" Kim exclaimed as she dusted herself off. Another figure crashed through the wall, landing beside Sid. "Killik!" Jackie exclaimed in weapon form. "I'm fine! Have you seen Thunder?" Killik asked, searching the area. "You looking for her?" Laxus asked. Thunder was perched on his shoulder. "I've never seen her get attached to someone she just met like that before. Nor Fire." Kim said, pointing at Fire, who was sitting on Natsu's head. "Oh trust me, it makes sense to us." Lisanna said. "Why's that?" Killik asked curiously. "Well-" Lisanna's response was cut short, due to another figure bursting through the walls. "Lucy?!" They exclaimed, said person standing up and grinning. "The one and only! It seems you've met Killik and Kim." Lucy said. "Fire! Thunder! You can play later, we've got work to do!" Killik shouted. The twins nodded and transformed into gauntlets on Killik's fists. He jumped out of one of the holes and disappeared.

Another series of explosions ran out through the school, followed by screams. "Luce, is that...?" Natsu trailed off, his eyes widening when Lucy nodded. "What is it?" Erza demanded. "We just lost some of our own. Sid, call dad. We're going all out. Kim, take Wendy and heal as many as you can. Freed and Levy, I need you to make a barrier to act as an safe-point. Laxus and Gajeel, you're their back up. Natsu, you're with me. Everyone else..." With a swipe of Lucy's hand they were wearing their normal clothes. Erza re-quipped her armor. "Spread out and take out the enemy, help the students to the safe-point. You can use magic. At this point it's to risky to pull our punches." Lucy said with a glare on her face. "Now let's move out!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Normal POV  
** "Maka dunk!" Kid shouted as his Death Cannon shot the enemies behind Maka, who in turn swung Soul at the witch above him. "We need to regroup. Tsubaki, Smoke Bomb!" Black*Star shouted as a cloud of smoke surrounded them. In that moment the roof above them collapsed. Before they could be crushed a giant mask-shaped barrier appeared above them, giving them time to escape. "Father!" Kid shouted as he ran towards Lord Death, followed by Maka and Black*Star. Once they were clear of danger Lord Death dropped the barrier, allowing the rubble to fall. "Glad to see you're alright, now let's get going!" He exclaimed, heading in the direction of his other students.

 **Gray's POV  
** Gray watched from his spot on the ground as another enemy was killed. He remembered what Lucy told them, but he didn't think this was what it meant to be a student at the DWMA. Deliora's attack on his childhood village was nothing compared to the massacre that was unfolding around him. Now that he thought about it, even Tartarus was better than this, because while they all lost something, no one died. His dad didn't count, he had been a literal dead man walking for years, and the demons weren't actual living beings.

Back to his current situation, Gray was sitting against the remains of what used to be a wall, doing the best he could to protect Juvia, who was lying unconscious in his lap. His left arm was broken in ways he didn't know were possible, so he had to resort to one-handed maker magic and weak ice devil roars. On top of that he was almost out of magic power, and he couldn't move his lower body. Everyone except for Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Laxus, Sting and Rogue were still standing, barely able to fight as it was. Erza could barely hold two swords, and the dragon slayers were on their last roars. Killik, Kim and Ox, as well as Crona, Marie and Sid, had all been forced out of the fight by a massive explosion, and the other students were unconscious, or dead. Spirit and Stein were still fighting, but by the looks of it they weren't far behind the others.

Lucy was doing worse than any of them, but refused to back down. Her left shoulder was dislocated, her forearm was broken and her wrist was twisted, but somehow she could still move it. Several of her ribs were broken, and her entire body was covered in gashes and marks Gray couldn't even begin to name what they were from. Her left eye was sealed shut, a stream of blood flowing over it. If he didn't know any better he'd say Lucy had a concussion, not that that was stopping her. Gray didn't have to be a healer to know she should have been dead, because he had watched how she had gotten each and every wound on her body. They all did. When the leader of the group arrived she had released a poison into the air that paralyzed everyone, and then forced them watch as she, along with the other witches, tortured Lucy in ways that would haunt everyone's nightmares for months to come. At some point the poison wore off, releasing them from their frozen-like states.

A scream of pain brought Gray out of his train of thoughts. He watched as Lucy slit the throat of a witch, throwing the body aside. Like all the other corpses, it disappeared and left behind a single purple orb. Another explosion suddenly erupted in the room, and when the dust cleared Lucy was the only one left standing. Her red eyes bore into his for a split second, the pure anger shining in them enough to frighten Mard Geer himself. But behind that he saw pain and worry. Soon after that Maka, Black*Star and Kid arrived, followed by Lord Death. One look at Lucy had her father and brother fuming with rage, ready to kill the first thing that crossed their path. But all of that was for not when the another series of explosions rang throughout what used to be the Death Room. They were so strong that Gray's permafrost barriers cracked under the pressure. He was more than relieved that they held out long enough to protect his friends and fellow students, because otherwise they would have been dead. It had taken the last of his magic power, but it was more than worth it. Standing in the middle of the room was none other than Jackal, cackling madly. Something was different about the demon, but whatever it was Gray couldn't place it.

"You..." Lucy growled out, her already deadly looking eyes narrowing, pupils turning into slits. "Look what we have here! It's the little fairy! How's the key?" Jackal asked, grinning. "Broken. And I'm not a fairy, I'm a reaper." Lucy said darkly. "Right, right, I forgot! It doesn't matter though, you'll be dead shortly. It'll be fun to beat you." Jackal laughed. "If I recall, I beat your ass before, and I'll do it again. Regardless of the little 'upgrade' Asura gave you. Demon Jackal, your soul is mine!" Lucy shouted, charging at him. Lucy feigned a punch, and when Jackal dodged she kicked him, her leg turning into a blade midair. Jackal caught it, attempting to make it explode, but nothing happened. Jackal frowned, then attempted to grab Lucy's face. His hand however went straight through it, the body turning into shadows. 'What the hell is this?!" He exclaimed. The ground beneath him disappeared, causing him to fall in. Before he fell he used his curse on Black*Star and Maka, effectively knocking the two out. Tsubaki transformed back into human form, while Lord Death caught Soul.

Lucy reappeared behind Kid, who had crouched down, pointing his pistols at the hole. Lucy remained standing, pointing her arm-cannons in the same direction. Her hair had turned black, and three white lines circled halfway across her head. Her body was surrounded by black flames, and her eyes shone with the intent to kill. Lord Death took a fighting stance a few feet in front of them. "Death Chain Resonance!" They shouted in unison. Black streaks of electricity sparked between the three, and a giant orb surrounded them. "Let's go, Soul Resonance!" Kid and his weapons shouted. The twin pistols changed into cannons attached to his arms, similar to Lucy's. "Resonance stable. Noise level at 3%." Liz said. "Black needle soul wavelength fully charged." Patty followed. "Preparing to fire. Feedback in 4...3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Firing now!" Patty cheered. "Death Cannon!" Kid shouted. As the attack flew through the air Jackal jumped out of the hole, right into the line of fire. When the dust cleared Jackal was burned heavily, but he was still standing. Lord Death attacked with his scythe, landing a few blows every now and then. Kid shot with his normal pistols, and Lucy had disappeared.

" _Gray, can you here me?"_ Lucy asked. "Where are you?" I asked, looking around for her. _"Look down."_ Doing as she said I found a that there was a bow in my left hand, bandages seeming to come out of it and wrapping around my arm. "When did you pull that off?" I asked. _"That's not important right now. What matters is that you should be able to move your arm, at least temporarily. Can you still use magic?"_ "Nope, I'm out." Lucy audible groaned. _"Alright, there goes that idea. You've done a unison raid with Juvia before, so in theory this will work. I need you to resonate with Kid and Dad. After that I'll take care of the rest. Aim me at Jackal."_ After a bit of struggling I managed to aim Lucy at Jackal, who was being held in place by shadows and ice. Pulling back Lucy's drawstring an arrow made of ice and a black substance I'd never seen before appeared. "Soul Resonance, Ice Reaper's Zeroth Destruction Bow!" We shouted in unison, though the words flew out of my mouth without me thinking. As the arrow flew it grew in size, the head was the size of my hand when it hit it's target. Jackal screamed in agony, trying to pull the arrow out to no avail, until the ice encased all but his head.

Lucy transformed back into a human, only this time two of the white lines were completely connected, the other one making it's way around as well. She was unconscious, and breathing heavily. A black aura came of her body, healing all of her allies, but leaving the witches and Jackal untouched. Jackal cackled from his spot in the ice. "If I can't beat you, than I'll just take you with me to hell!" He shouted. His body began to glow, and the ground shook beneath us. "Crap! He's going to explode!" Natsu shouted, attempting to get up. The mist may have healed our physical wounds, but our energy was completely drained. Lord Death walked up to me and bent down to my level. "You were a good friend of Lucy's, right?" Not trusting my voice I nodded. "And your a mage from Fairy Tail?" Another nod. "Well good! I'm going to make a portal, so I need you to picture your guild, got it?" I grinned. "One more thing. The chances of me surviving this are at an all time low, so I need you to do me a favor. When Lucy wakes up, I want you to give her this." He said as he took his mask off and handed it to me. "When that third line connects, she'll be the new Grim Reaper of the realm she's in, so she has to be in Earthland. Kid's already activated the lines of Sanzu once before, so he's the new Reaper of this world. Which means that if Lucy is still here when the final line connects, one of them will die. Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't be there when she was growing up, but I'll still be watching from afar." Lord Death kissed Lucy's forehead, and for a split second I saw his golden eyes, filled with pride for his children, but also sorrow. Tears fell on Lucy's face as he smiled at her for the last time. After that, all I saw was black.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I caught the seemingly contagious disease known as writer's block. I also couldn't find the time to sit down and write. Anyways, thanks for reading, and see you next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Mira's POV  
** A blinding light filled the room, followed by a loud thud. In the center of the room there was a pile of people, some of them being our missing guild members. "Erza! What happened?" I asked, rushing over to help her stand. "I'm not sure. We were fighting, and the students were defeated, and not long after, I followed suit. Next thing I now I'm waking up here." Erza said as she held her head. "Fighting who? And what students?" I asked. "We were fighting witches, and then Jackal showed up and wiped out everyone. The only ones left standing were-." Erza's response was cut off. "Who are you people? Where am I?" A voice asked. A little girl stood a few feet away from us. She had long blonde hair and an oversized coat draped her shoulders. Instead of a dress she wore a torn white short-sleeved button up shirt. "Your soul looks like Papa's. Are you a grim reaper too?" The girl asked, looking up at me. I gasped. She had dull red eyes that didn't really focus on anything. "Dear, this may seem rude, but are you blind?" I asked. "In a way. Mama said that when I was a baby a bad reaper came and cursed me. But I can still see some things. Like your soul! It's very pretty by the way." The little girl said. "Excuse me young lady, but what's your name?" Erza asked, crouching down and taking the girl's hands. "My name's Lucy D. Heartfilia. I'm 11!" Erza smiled. "You're very mature for your age. Do you have any siblings?" Lucy's face fell. "I had a little brother named Kid, but he died. Mama and Papa did too." The girl said. "But isn't your father Jude Heartfilia?" I asked. Lucy's eyes turned cold. "Jude isn't my real father, he's Mama's second husband. Besides, even if he was, he stopped acting like it when Mama died." Her eyes widened. "You can't tell anyone, they can't know that I still remember! If they find out I'll get in trouble again!" Lucy cried.

Loud groans were heard as the others woke up. Lucy turned her head and gasped. "N-Natsu? Gajeel? Ryos and Sting? Wendy?!" Lucy exclaimed, rushing over to the dragon slayers. They had all woken up in the same spot, and their heads shot up as Lucy tackled them in a seemingly bone-crushing hug. "Lucy? What happened, you shrunk!" Natsu exclaimed. "I did not, you got bigger! The last time I saw you guys Wendy, Sting and Ryos were five years old, and you and Gajeel were ten! By the way, how's your brother?" Lucy asked. "Lucy, I don't have a brother. And last I checked none of us ever met you when we were that young." Natsu said. "Yeah, and how do you know Rogue's real name?" Gajeel asked. Lucy's eyebrows pinched together as a frown formed on her face. "Natsu, you feeling okay? How do you forget...oh never mind, this is you we're talking about." Lucy sighed and shrugged her shoulders, causing several people to burst out laughing. "You got schooled by a ten-year old!" Gray said between laughs, holding his chest. "Hold on. Gajeel, Sting, Ryos, and Wendy. When we were younger, and I'm going to assume that I was hit by some kind of spell, so either I've been sent to the future or my age and memories have been reversed; do you remember what you did? And the promises you made to me?" Lucy asked. When they all looked confused, Lucy continued. "You marked me as your sister, and promised that we would all meet again one day and be like a real family." Lucy said with a fond smile. The dragon slayer's eyes widened. "And Natsu," Lucy turned to face him with a look that said more than we could see. "You promised that no matter what, no matter where you went, you were always gonna be my dragon." By this point Lucy was crying, a sad smile on her face as she tackled Natsu. "A-and...somebody made you all forget!" She cried. "But don't worry, I'll help you remember." Lucy said as she wiped her eyes.

After forcing everyone except for the slayers away from the area, and pushing all of the tables to the side, Lucy had the slayers stand around her in the form of a five pointed star. Holding her hands in front of her immense magical power leaked from Lucy's body, forming a black dome that surrounded them completely. After a few minutes the dome shattered like glass, disappearing from existence.

Natsu was holding a woman in his arms, and Lucy seemed to have disappeared. The woman had black hair with three white lines circling around the top. It fell in longs waves down her back, spooling on the floor around her. Her face was hidden in the crook of Natsu's neck as the two sat on the floor. Them, including the other dragon slayers, were all crying. "Gajeel?" Levy asked, walking up behind him and putting a hand on his arm. "I remember now..." He muttered with a distant look on his face. "Remember what?" Levy asked. "Do you have know what it takes to be a surrogate sibling to a dragon Shrimp?" Gajeel asked, turning his attention to Levy. "No. What does it take?" She asked.

"For a dragon to mark someone as their sibling, you have to pass a series of tests. Each set of tests vary by dragon, but they are essentially the same. They tend to be test of endurance and loyalty, and they are almost always failed, especially when it comes normal people. Not that Bunny is anywhere near normal, even for a mage. Anyways, not only did Bunny pass _my_ tests, she passed their tests too." Gajeel said, glancing towards the other dragon slayers. "I don't get it, why would her passing your tests be such a feat? Lu has a tendency to befriend people wherever she goes." Levy stated. "Because passing an iron dragon's tests is next to impossible, due to their nature of being, well, iron, when it comes to letting people into their family groups. It's essentially the same thing as trying to break Gajeel's iron scales, for lack of a better example." Rogue explained. "Yeah, well, Bunny did that too..." Gajeel shrugged. "SHE BROKE YOUR SCALES?!" The guild exclaimed. Natsu and Sting burst out laughing. "She had Aquarius hit him with a tidal wave, and at the time his scales weren't as strong." Wendy said, shivering at the memory.

"O-okay, so in other words, Lucy has always been a scary bad-ass, got that. But how did she get the rest of you to agree?" Cana asked. The dragon slayers shrugged. "Well, as mini-Bunny said, Wendy, Sting, and Ryos were all five years old, so it wouldn't have been as hard. She became the big-sis figure to everyone after that. Well, everyone except for Salamander." Gajeel smirked. In that moment Natsu's face was redder than Erza's hair. "Oh? And why not?" I asked, a sly grin forming on my face. "While our minds said "Big Sis", Natsu's, even if he wasn't entirely aware, screamed "Mate", and that was that." Sting said. Natsu was now literally steaming. "What's a mate?" Romeo asked. "A mate is a partner for life. Every dragon has one, it's just a matter of whether or not they ever find them. In a way you could say it's like marrying someone." Wendy said. "So, did Lucy have a say in that?" Romeo asked. "Oh, of course she did, she agreed to it! I believe her exact words were "I'll be your reaper, but we have to wait till we're grown-ups, 'cus I'm pretty sure Papa and Mama would come back from the dead to take your soul." or something like that." After Wendy said that Natsu burst into flames. Gasps of surprise were heard as most of us watched in horror as the girl in Natsu's arms appeared to be getting burnt. "Juvia, quick! Put out the flames!" I shouted. Juvia just gave me a funny look. "Why? Love-rival is fine. Love-rival enjoys Natsu's flames." She stated as if it was fact.

Looking back at the pair I realized she was right. The girl was in fact fine, and cuddling closer to Natsu in her sleep. "H-huh?" Cana asked. "Juvia said Love-rival enjoys Natsu's flames. Juvia doesn't have to put out the flames, because Love-rival won't get burnt." Juvia said. "A-alright, if you say so...but what happened to Lucy?" I asked. "She's right here." Natsu said, gesturing to the girl in his arms. "But she looks nothing like Lucy! And she's several years older!" Romeo exclaimed. Natsu blinked, and the flames dispersed. "Oh, right! Hold on." Natsu said, turning and sitting the girl against the wall. "Time to wake up." He said in a surprisingly gentle tone, shaking her shoulders. "Go away Kid, I already graded the exams..." She mumbled, swatting away Natsu's hands. "Don't make me get Stein...I'm sure he'd love to try a new experiment on you..." Natsu said.

In a flash the girl was up, aiming a kick at Natsu's chest. Natsu skidded across the room, arms crossed in an attempt to lessen the blow. "Do that...and I'll be breaking your spine again!" A voice said. Turning our attention to where the girl was several gasps echoed throughout the room. The girl's blood red eyes were focused on Natsu, however we were all focused on something else. Two large scars trailed across her stomach, and judging by the size it was a miracle she was still alive. "You're not wearing any clothes!" Wendy squeaked, who was currently covering Romeo's eyes. Her statement seemed to pull the girl out of her trance as she looked down. "Oh. Well damn, it happened again. Sorry..." The girl said. In a flash she was wearing a tube top and shorts, as well as a pair of leggings. She was also wearing a pair of combat boots, all black. The girl turned and picked up the coat off the floor and put it on. "Now then, what...SHIT!" The girl exclaimed as she took a glance around the room. Before we could say anything she jumped up into the rafters. "What are you doing?" Natsu asked. "Natsu, where are we?" She asked. "Fairy Tail...oh." Natsu said quietly. "I don't understand. What does being here have to do with what you're doing right now?" I asked. "Well, Mira, I'm more than sure that none of you want me here, if anything you all probably want me dead or in prison. Anymore questions?" The girl asked. "Would you mind telling us who you are? And why we'd want you dead?" I asked. "What do you mean, who am I?" She asked. "You're in Reaper Mode, they don't recognize you!" Natsu said. The girl blinked. Then started laughing. "R-Reaper Mode?! Is that what we're calling it? Alright, I'll bite. Give me a second." The girl was hard to see due to the shadows, however that problem was solved quickly when she jumped back down, holding a ring of all to familiar keys in her hand, which had an awful scar on it. She now had blonde hair that was pulled into a side pony tail that almost touched the floor, held up by a blue ribbon. A dark realization dawned on us as she looked straight at me with her blood red eyes, and staring back I realized something else. Her eyes held seemed to be staring right into my soul, and little-Lucy's words echoed through my head. _"Your soul looks like Papa's. Are you a reaper to?" "In a way. But I can still see some things, like your soul! It's very pretty by the way."_ And then just before she cast the spell. _"You know, your souls are all different, but they share the same sense of regret. Maybe if you apologize, they'll forgive you. I know I would, you all seem nice."_

 **Lucy's POV  
** They were all staring at me, and it seemed they understood who I was now. "I know you guys hate me, so I'll-!" My words were cut off as they tackled me from every angle I could think of. "WE'RE SORRY LUCY!" They shouted. The overwhelming smell of tears hit my nose full force. Not knowing what else to do I dropped into the shadows, moving to the back of the room by the bar. "Hold on! Why are you all apologizing? It makes no sense!" I shouted. Mira was the first to walk up to me, wiping tears from her eyes. "We treated you horribly, and then sent you away, even though you didn't deserve it. And for that we're sorry." she said. "But, what about when I attacked you? You're not mad?" I asked. There was no way they would just forget about that. "I think we all know that that wasn't you. I'm just disappointed in myself that I failed to see that at the time." Mira replied. "We're also sorry we ignored you for so long. And then we had the nerve to call you weak, when in reality you're one the strongest people we know." Cana said. "You have no idea how literal that statement is." Levy said. Before anyone could ask, the guild hall's doors opened, revealing Bisca and Alzack. When they saw Natsu they rushed up to him, shaking his shoulders. "Where's Asuka?!" Bisca asked. "Calm down. She's with Gramps and the others, probably playing with the dragons." Natsu said.

 **Normal POV  
** "What do mean she's playing with dragons?!" Alzack exclaimed. "Luce?" Natsu asked turning to her. "Yeah Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Can you bring the others back here?" Lucy put a finger to her lip in a pondering matter. "I've never opened a portal to or from Earthland before, but it shouldn't be much different. Now then, open, Gate to the Dragon's Domain!" Lucy shouted. Once again a stone dragon appeared, only this time it seemed cheerful. "Who seeks passage?" It asked. "Celestial dragon Lucy. Please send the humans over please." Lucy said calmly. "Right away Your Highness." The dragon said before it shattered. A moment later Master Makarov walked out with Asuka on his shoulders, followed by Evergreen, Bickslow, and the five exceeds, the portal closing behind them. "Mama! Papa!" Asuka shouted, running over to her parents, pulling them and everyone else in the room out of their shocked trances. "Celestial Dragon?!" Romeo shouted. "Your Highness?!" Cana yelled. "Here we go again..." Kid groaned, moving to help Liz and Patty. It was in that moment that the Fairy Tail mages realized that they had visitors. "And who might you be?" Mira asked. Natsu and Lucy sighed. "Before anything else, let's get introductions dealt with..."

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to update, and Merry Christmas! (Or Happy Holidays.)**

 **~Dragon-Sensie**


	19. Chapter 19

**Normal POV  
** "So...Your name real is Lucy H. Death, and you're a celestial dragon, an elemental dragon slayer, a Grim Reaper, a Death Scythe, as well as a teacher at the DWMA, and a member of the Spartoi?" Mira asked. Lucy nodded. "And this is your brother Kid, his weapon partners Liz and Patty, as well as Maka and her weapon Soul, Black*Star and his weapon Tsubaki, and fellow teachers Professor Stein and Spirit, the latter also being a Death Scythe?" Mira asked, resulting in a nod from the mentioned people. "And your main reason for being here is to defeat the dark wizard, who we now know is the Kishin Asura, and stop the madness. And per Master's orders, we're going to help." Another nod. "And we're doing this how?" Cana asked. Lucy made her way to the front of the group. "Well, if my theory is correct, with Zeref's help." She said, causing an uproar. "Zeref?! How in the name of Mavis are you going to do that?!" Gray exclaimed. "Simple, I offer to kill him, and he'll help." Lucy said. "Offer to kill him? It sounds more like a threat." Laxus said. "It's not a threat if he wants to die." Lucy shrugged. "While that sounds like an...interesting plan, Zeref's curse prevents his death, it's impossible to kill him." Master Makarov said. "Well, the only way to find out for sure is by asking Mavis." Lucy said. The fairies' faces turned grim. "We haven't seen the First since you left Bunny." Gajeel said.

"And now that she's returned, so have I." A voice said.

 **Lucy's POV  
** Mavis was perched above us in the rafters, kicking her legs with a giddy smile on her face. "Welcome back, Lucy. It's no fun without you here!" She pouted. "Alright, that's nice and all, but what exactly happened when I was gone that made Mavis disappear?" I asked. Mavis blinked. "You mean you don't know?" She asked. I shook my head. "How should I put this...The Lumen Histoire has a certain set of...requirements, for who can and cannot see my spirit. The majority of the rules were only known by the myself and Master Hades, otherwise known as Precht Gaebolg. Understand that these rules were _not_ created by either of us, but by the Lumen Histoire itself." Mavis said as a list of rules appeared in the air in front of us.

 **Normal POV:**

 _Only members of Fairy Tail shall see this spirit_

 _It's presence will only be revealed once the following requirements are met:_

 _1\. A spirit mage that is loved by all their spirits joins the guild_

 _2\. The mage loves their spirits equally and unconditionally_

 _3\. The mage is of potential or official S class or higher ranking_

 _4\. The mage has cast at least one of the three great fairy spells_

 _5\. The mage has earned the title 'Light of Fairy Tail'_

 _6\. The mage has proven loyalty to Fairy Tail_

 _Rules for choosing a Light of Fairy Tail_

 _1\. The mage has gained the respect of Fairy Tail's guild master and all current members_

 _2\. The mage has forgiven and befriended enemies of the past that have joined the guild_

 _3\. The mage considers all members of the guild their family, regardless of who they are or where they came from_

 _Despite these rules, if the mage were to leave the guild for any reason, the spirit has been bonded to the mage for life, and will only appear when the mage is within range of it's vessel._

 _On an off note, the mage this spirit has been bonded to will be able to identify the spirit's relatives, based off of spiritual relationships; regardless of any man-made laws._

Lucy looked thoughtful for a minute, and seemed to light up. "Oh, so Laxus?" She said. Everyone's jaws dropped at her response. "How'd you come up with that?!" Gray asked. Lucy gave him a pointed look. "Well, Laxus _has_ used Fairy Law, and everyone in the guild does love him, and technically lightning magic of any form only works with the help of it's respective spirits, who by the way, seem to love him no matter what, and he's an S-class mage. Who else could it be?" She asked. "You know what, I don't care what anyone says, when it comes to how people feel about you, and how you feel about people, you're dense. Like, denser than Natsu dense. There's no way Laxus would ever be the Light of Fairy Tail, no offense by the way. Sorry, but its true." Gray said. "None taken, in fact I agree with you. Lucy, _you're_ the Light of Fairy Tail, and there's no one more qualified than you." Laxus said with a slight grin on his face. "That can't be right. First off, I tried to kill you, twice now. Second, I've never cast Fairy Glitter, Fairy Law, or Fairy Sphere. So, that rules me out no matter what you say. Also, who said I love you guys unconditionally?" Lucy asked. "You can't lie to us Lucy, no matter what happened, you still love us, as we do you. That is why you're the Light of Fairy Tail. And besides, even though I promised not to say anything, you're the one who cast Fairy Sphere. We never told you because at the time you already had enough problems, and knowing you you would have blamed yourself for all of the things that went wrong throughout those seven years we were gone. Besides, the risks of word getting out of your achievement would have caused more problems, and you would have been the target of many dark guilds, including Raven Tail. Not telling you was wrong, and we should have told you the minute we found out. You may hit me." Erza said. Lucy didn't respond for a moment, and her face was blank. But then she gave a sad smile. "Fairy Sphere? You'd think I'd remember something like that...oh well, what's done is done. Besides, I think not saying anything was a good call, I don't know about you, but if Ivan had found out and taken me, we would have more problems than just that. Who knows what the man would do with my blood." Lucy sighed. "Putting that aside, since you're here Mavis, what can you tell us about Ankhseram's curse?" I asked.

"Um...Lucy? Who are you talking to?" Maka asked. I blinked, then sighed. "Sorry, I forgot. You need to be a member of Fairy Tail to see her, so...you wanna join Fairy Tail?" I asked.

Twenty minutes and one stamp later, they were officially members of the Guild, and I was reinstated. Liz's guild mark was on her left hand, Patty's was on her right, and Kid's was on the center of his chest, all three were black. Tsubaki's was on her right shoulder in the same blue as Black*Star's hair, and Black*Star's was on his left shoulder, in black. Soul's was on his right pectoral over his scar in dark green, and Maka's was in the same place in dark red. Professor Stein's was on his right shoulder in gold, oddly, and Spirit's was on his upper back in the same red as his hair.

"The First Master is cool. Must be fun being a ghost." Soul said. "Actually, she's not a ghost, she's a projection. The First specializes in illusion magic." Gray explained. "About that, if you don't mind me asking, what would happen if we freed your body from the Lumen Histoire?" I asked, pulling an over-excited Patty away from Mavis. "Well, I'd probably be seen and touched like a normal human being, if that makes any sense." She said. "While that's great and all, but how would you go about getting her out without hurting her?" Gajeel asked. "You wouldn't. You could however, use the least painful method, which would be destroying my projection." Mavis said. "Well than what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" Natsu exclaimed. "It's not that simple. For this to work you would need to use Fairy Glitter, and only Cana can. However, it would be easier if someone were to transfer their magic to her so the spell would be stronger..." Mavis trailed off, resulting in everyone turning to me. "Lu...could you help? After all, you _are_ part fairy..." Levy trailed off, an innocently fake smile on her face.

 **Normal POV  
** Lucy sat with her arms crossed and a pout on her face atop Natsu's hand, the latter of whom was trying his best not to laugh at how cute she looked and hug her half to death. While he was successful at _not_ doing it, he wasn't doing a good job at _hiding_ the fact that he _wanted_ to. Mira was silently squealing off to the side, along with Lisanna, Maka, Liz and Levy, who were all snickering with sly looks on their faces. "W-why are you looking at me like that?" Lucy asked, a bright blush covering her cheeks. "N-no reason!" Natsu exclaimed, quickly putting her on Cana's head and rushing off to do something else. "Okay, I've seen Natsu do weird things, but that takes the cake." Laxus said. He was seated off in the far corner of Fairy Tail's cavern-like basement, along Kid, Soul, Sting, Rouge and just about every man in the guild except for Natsu and Makarov. "I have a theory, but I"m not entirely sure." Rouge said. "What would that be?" Kid asked. "Natsu is in love with Lucy." Rouge stated. "We already knew that." They all said in unison. "Salamander's been acting that way towards Bunny-Girl ever since I first met those two." Gajeel said. "That long? Lucy told me she met you during the battle between Fairy Tail and your old guild Phantom Lord, ten years ago." Kid said. "Yeah but I don't think he realized it until we fought that dark mage on Tenrou Island." Happy said, a paw under his chin in thought. "If memory serves, Natsu was buried under a bunch of boulders, and told Lucy to run. She refused, and grinning like a crazy person even though the guy was literally trying to crush her head! 'It's more fun when we're together!' Was what she said, and then we beat the guy." Happy said while making dramatic hand gestures. "After that he'd always have this weird look on his face whenever he saw Lucy." They all turned to glance at Lucy, who was surrounded by the females of the guild, all of which were cooing at how cute she was. Her face was redder than Erza's hair, from anger or embarrassment they weren't sure, because she was currently trying to maim Laki. "Now if she would just realize that for herself..." Gray trailed off.

"She has." Loke said, appearing next to Kid and sitting down. "If she has, then why hasn't she acted on it?" Laxus asked. "She's afraid." Loke sighed. "Afraid? Afraid of what?" Bickslow asked. "Afraid of being left behind again, afraid of change, afraid of herself, afraid of the demon inside, afraid that she'll mess it up, or that he won't want her anymore. And then there's the simple fact that like any other dragoness, or any female really, she wants _him_ to come to her." Loke said, a small smile on his face. "Anyways, there's no point in dwelling on what hasn't happened yet. Looks like they're about to start, let's go cheer them on, ya?" Loke said, dusting off his jacket. Then with a dark look he turned back to the others. "Oh, and if you repeat that to anyone, Lucy especially, not even the Spirit King will be able to stop me from ending you." He said, then walked towards Lucy as if it never happened. "Right...like he said, show's about to start. Besides, it's been awhile since I've seen Cosplayer go all out!" Bickslow said, his tongue rolling out in the usual Bickslow way.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait everyone! Life's been crazy and it was hard to find time to write. (Or what to finish off this chapter with)**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Dragon Sensei**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cana's POV  
** I stood a few feet away from the Lumen Histoire, with Lucy sitting on my shoulder. From the very moment she came back, my mind had been on everything I knew about Lucy, and every moment I'd ever spent with her. As it turns out, what I thought I knew doesn't even scratch the surface of the real Lucy. The girl who I came to think of as my little sister was so much stronger than she let on. She was a literal princess, queen, and goddess all at the same time. She didn't say it, but as a mage of cards and fortune I knew the truth. Grim Reapers are gods of Death, terrifying creatures that could end your life and take your soul. But then there's Lucy and Kid. When I met Lucy, the first thing I thought was, _'She must be descended from angel's, because no human aura is that pure.'_ Thanks to my mom, if a person's aura is strong, I can feel it. She could feel them too. And as it turns out, I was half right. The more time I spent with Lucy, the more I got to know her, the truth was revealed. After Master announced the S-class participants that day, I got so drunk I could barely walk straight. So, I decided to go back to Fairy Hills. A bunch of thugs dragged me into to an alley, and tried to do some...perverted, things. Again, I was drunk, so I couldn't use my magic. I was about to give up, but then Lucy found me. But what happened next, it was terrifying.

" _Stop...please...STOP!" I shouted, trying to shake them off me. When that didn't work, I screamed for help. The thugs didn't like that, so they kicked me hard enough for me to cough up blood, and gagged me. Suddenly, an overwhelming amount of magical energy filled the air, followed by a dark aura. Footsteps echoed of the walls that surrounded us, and soon after, Lucy emerged from the shadows. Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs, but a faint red glow could be seen. "I think you should kill them." A childish voice, similar to Lucy's, said. "I can't do that, killing without justified cause is bad." Lucy replied, in a completely blank tone. "But they're trying to hurt your friend, I think that's plenty justified." They voice exclaimed with a sigh. "Fine, if you won't do it, I will. Lucky for you I'm in a good mood, so I won't kill them, just rough 'em up a little, kay?" Lucy dropped to her knees, holding her head in pain. "NO! Don't-" Suddenly her hands dropped, and she looked up. She had a murderous look in her eyes, and a deadly smile on her face. She was crying...but it was blood. "I win!" She laughed. But it wasn't Lucy. It was the little girl now. By now the thugs were afraid, and running away. But she wouldn't have it. Before I could blink she was in front of them, and before they could process what happened she had slammed them into the walls, and the sound of bones cracking was heard. Demon Lucy was in front of me in an instant, checking me over. "Between you and me, this never happened. She found you passed out here, and there were no thugs."_

After that everything went black, and I was in Lucy's apartment. I had shrugged it off as a bad dream, until Demon Lucy came out again. It was a dark realization, that what you thought was a nightmare was reality. I had never told anyone, but that doesn't mean that she wasn't there. A slight tug on my hair pulled me out of my thoughts, and turning to the source I found Lucy smiling grimly at me. "I wish you didn't have to see her, the Demon. She's such a horrible thing. But there's no point in false wishing. Let's get this over with, shall we?" Lucy asked, a faint glow surrounding her. "Alright First, nap time's over!" I shouted. "Fairy Glitter!"

An overwhelming amount of magical power surrounded me, and in that moment, I realized just how much magic power Lucy had.

And how much of the madness she fought to keep at bay. It was insane, and a normal person no doubt would have succumbed to it instantly. _'But Lucy's been fighting it her whole life'_ I faintly heard shouts of panic, the sound of something shattering, and felt someone tackling me, but it was muffled, and my vision was blurry. The weight on my shoulder transferred to my hands, and looking down I realized it was a katana, and my hand was gripping the handle. But so was someone else. The hand belonged to a blurry pink, black and white figure. It clicked in my head, and then everything went black.

 **Normal POV  
** As Cana and Lucy performed the spell, a dark and ominous aura loomed over everyone, followed by a bright light and an explosion of dust and debris. Natsu lunged into the chaos as soon as the pained screams were heard. When the dust cleared, Natsu and Cana were both on the ground, unconscious. Held between their outstretched arms they were clutching the handle of a beautiful katana. The blade consisted of a black and gold zigzag pattern that stretched across the sharp weapon, and the handle was wrapped in blood red rope, with a smaller loop extending off of the head. Attached to the end was Aquarius's broken key.

"Where's Lucy?" Wendy asked. She was about to run towards the two on the floor, but Black*Star stopped her. "She's there. Lucy's inside the sword." He said, a serious look on his face. "Why isn't she coming out?" Mira asked. "You felt the madness right? That was Lucy's black blood making an appearance. It's trying to take over her body." Maka explained. "Then we have to help her!" Levy exclaimed. Soul put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't. There's nothing we can do. The only ones who can help are already there with her. Just like Maka was for me." Soul grinned. "What do you mean?" Erza asked. "Just like Lucy, I was exposed to the black blood. As time went on, it grew. During our supposed final battle with Asura, it tried to take over, so my body temporarily shut down. Thanks to Maka, I'm here now, and the Little Demon is gone." Soul explained. "Little Demon?" Makarov asked.

"Black blood has been known to...develop it's own conscious. Up until now there were only two officially recorded cases, a meister named Crona Gorgon, and Soul. Crona was forced from a very young age to partake in countless experiments involving black blood by his own mother, a witch by the name of Medusa. Crona can use the black blood to form his weapon partner, a long sword by the name of Ragnarok. Ragnarok is a separate soul within Crona's body, and can take on a physical form attached to Crona's back at will. After a mission Maka and Soul, and eventually Spirit and I, confronted the pair in a church. The battle resulted in Soul taking a nasty blow to the chest, which allowed black blood to enter his body, and with time, form the Little Demon.

Of course at the time no one knew that it was even there until it took over Soul's body during our supposed final battle with Asura. And as Soul said, with Maka's help the Little Demon is now a dormant part of Soul's body." Stein explained. "While that's good and all, how did Lucy get enough black blood in her body for this to happen?" Erza asked, gesturing to the duo on the floor.

"Medusa has been to Earthland before." Loke said, a dark look on his face. "How do you know that?" Gray asked. Loke sighed, before continuing. "After Layla passed, Lucy became ill. It was an unknown illness, and the Heartfilia's on-sight doctor and others nearby couldn't help her. As time went on, Lucy went into cardiac arrest three times, and they were barely able to revive her. After the first, a strange woman appeared, saying she could help. All she requested in return was that the other doctors would leave her alone with Lucy until the process was completed, and that no one ask her name or what her technique was. At the time Jude was genuinely terrified for Lucy's life, and agreed immediately. So, the woman took Lucy and her equipment to an empty wing of the house, and three weeks later, Lucy was cured, and the woman was nowhere to be found. However everyone was so happy at the time that they didn't notice. Aquarius's description was that the women had blonde hair that twisted beneath the chin, and yellow snake-like eyes. The woman dressed in black clothes and walked barefoot.

Aquarius and everyone else who was present for the encounter, thought the woman was a nomad who knew of a lost healing magic. I, along with Lucy's other spirits, were unable to find proof that the woman was anything other than that, until I stumbled across Medusa's case files in the DWMA's library. I had, with permission of course, taken a copy of the files to the celestial spirit realm for further investigation, and with Aquarius and Crux's help were able to determine what caused Lucy's deadly illness." Loke said.

"What caused it?" Rogue asked. "Lucy had what is known as ' _Environment Deprivation Disease,'_ which is triggered when a being from one world is transported to another. The likelihood of someone getting it is rare, because not many beings move between dimensions, and even fewer stay in a realm long enough to deprive themselves of the required elements to survive. Simply put, it's like when a fish is removed from water. After a certain amount of time the fish will die. The only problem with that possibility was that Lucy was born in Earthland." Loke explained.

"But if what you are saying is true, than how did Lisanna survive in Edolas?" Gray asked.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, Dragon-Sensei here! 10,000+ views, I honestly thought I wouldn't get that many even after this story ends! Thanks to each and every one of you for the support, no matter what form it comes in. (Seriously, even criticism helps, thanks firebirth86 for the tough love! I appreciate the advice.) In any case, love ya all, and I'll see you next chapter!**

 **~Dragon-Sensei**

 **#Note: For those of you who don't know, cardiac arrest is, essentially, when a person's heart stops. The term should NOT be taken lightly, and was only used for the sake of the plot.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Natsu's POV  
** When I came to, I was laying in a grassy field. Flowers of all types littered the seemingly endless field, including some I'd never seen before. In what appeared to be the center there was a door. There was nothing special about it, it was just a simple wooden door with a metal handle, just like any other. I was about to head towards the door, when suddenly I heard a startled cry.

 **Cana's POV  
** "What the hell is wrong with the sky?!" I exclaimed. It was nighttime, and the sky was purple. And the moon had a face. And it's creepy grin had blood pouring out of it. And-

"What do you mean? It always looks like that." A voice nearby said. Turning, I realized it was Natsu. Oddly enough, instead of wearing his usual outfit, he was wearing a suit. It was simple really, black with a red button-up shirt underneath. He wore no tie, but instead his always-present scarf. He also had small horns sticking out of his head. "What are you wearing?" He asked. Taking a quick glance at the tight-fitting black dress I was wearing, I pointed at Natsu's head. "Why do you have horns? And what do you mean it always looks like that?!" I exclaimed. Natsu felt the top of his head. "That's a first..." He mumbled. He seemed to think for a moment, before his head shot up. "We must be in Lucy's head! That explains why you see the sky the same way we do!" He exclaimed.

I took a moment to consider what he said. If we were in Lucy's head, than what we were looking at would be Lucy's self conscious. And since Lucy grew up as a noble, that would explain the outfits... "Wait a minute, who's 'we'?" I asked. Natsu shrugged. "Everyone who can see souls, I guess. Me, Lucy, Kid, Maka, Professor Stein, and the others at the DWMA." He said. "But that's not important right now. If we're in Lucy's head, than we need to find her. And since I can't smell or see anyone here, I'd bet that the door will take us to her." _Holy shit he's being logical..._ "Alright then, let's go." As Natsu opened the door I took one final glance around the field, trying to remember its unusual beauty.

But what I failed to notice as we ran down the dark stairway through the door, was that everything behind us was disappearing.

 **Normal POV  
** As the duo made their way down the seemingly endless stairway, they came to a stop at another door. This time Cana opened it and stepped through first, taking in the strange room. It only had one wall, a circular shape that was a bright white. Sitting in the middle of the room was a simple table, with two buttons on top. One was red, reading 'Magic', while the other was black, and read 'Bravery'. "I lost them, you know." A small voice said. Turning back towards the door they came in from, they saw Lucy. Or, at least the little girl version. She had her hair tied up in a black ribbon, and she wore an equally black dress. She had a strange smile on her face. "Lost what?" Cana asked cautiously. "My 'Magic' and 'Bravery'." Lucy said as she closed the door. "I already tried pushing the buttons, but they won't do anything for me. Maybe they'll work for you." She continued, walking towards the table. The two regarded the buttons on the table, and then Lucy. "Well, there's no harm in trying!" Natsu grinned, slamming his hand down on 'Bravery'. He disappeared in a flash, leaving Cana to sigh and push 'Magic'. Little did they know however, that 'Lucy' was cackling in the small room.

 **Normal POV, Fairy Tail Basement  
** "Lisanna was transported to a world that was similar enough to hers that survival was possible. Mystogan survived in the same way." Loke explained. "We're off getting off track here! What did this Medusa do to Blondie?!" Laxus shouted, much to everyone's surprise. Startled, Loke cleared his throat. "We have reason to believe that she somehow got a hold of the Heart of Eridanus, and replaced Lucy's with it. A feat which should be impossible for thousands of reasons, the biggest two being that the Heart of Eridanus was lost during the Dragon King Festival, and that no person, descended from ancient beings or not, should be able to merge with it." He said. A gasp was heard.

"Look!" Levy shouted, pointing towards the unconscious mages on the floor. A blinding light flashed throughout the room, follow by a loud crash and a groan of pain.

"CANA!" Wendy shouted, running towards the girl that had crashed into a pillar. "Wendy? Where's Natsu and Lucy?" Cana asked, struggling to sit up. "They're over here, and we have a problem." Gray said. He was crouched over Natsu and Lucy, who was now in human form, with his hands over the duo's foreheads. "They're colder than my sub-zero ice! Romeo, Macao! Conjure up the hottest flames you got. Freed! We need some runes to regulate the temperature and keep the flames in!" He shouted, the three running to complete their tasks. "Mira, we're gonna need some fire-proof blankets." Laxus said. "Why?" Mira asked. "Think about it. We're lighting them on _fire._ Freed's runes are only going to keep the flames in, but they won't keep anything inside from burning." Laxus grinned as Mira's face turned pink. "O-oh. OH! I'll be right back!" She exclaimed, returning a few minutes later with a stack of blankets. "H-here! They'll need these." She stuttered as she set the blankets down.

Mira carefully pulled Lucy's head onto her lap, brushing her bangs out of her face, revealing the scar above her eye. "Oh, Lucy. What I wouldn't give to take the pain away." Mira whispered, tracing the line of the scar with her fingers. "You can't, no matter how much we all wish it wasn't there. Think of it this way, without it, she wouldn't be the person we are proud to call family today." Laxus said, leaning down beside her with a solemn smile on his face. "As twisted as that sounded, I suppose you're right. Anyways, that coat seems really special to Lucy. I'll take of that, and you get Natsu's scarf." Mira ordered.

 **Cana's POV  
** "What happened in there, Cana?" Wendy asked. I shuddered. "Natsu and I woke up in this weird place inside Lucy's head. For whatever reason, Natsu had horns, and we were both wearing fancy clothes. We found a door leading down a long hallway, which led us to a room with no openings, and a table with two buttons on it. A moment later, a tiny version of Lucy walked into the room, and told us she'd lost her bravery and magic. Natsu, being the hothead he is, pushed one of the buttons, which said 'Bravery', without a second thought. After that I pushed 'Magic', and then all hell broke loose."

 _I sat up with a groan. 'Where the hell am I now?' I thought to myself as I stood up. All around me there were doors, each one with the name of a magic. Out of curiosity I opened the door that said 'Lightning Dragon Slayer', which turned out to be a big mistake. Electricity shot out of the door, nearly hitting me. I quickly slammed the door shut before walking down the hallway of magic doors. Eventually I stumbled across a door that that said 'Celestial Summoning: Star Dress: Aries'. Glancing at the other doors in the general area I realized that they all had the names of Lucy's star dresses on them. Opening Aries's door wool engulfed me for a moment, before retreating back into the door._

 _Looking down I realized I was wearing the ever-timid Aries's stardress. Thinking of what the spirit usually did I threw my hands out in front of me. "Wool bomb!" I shouted. Wool exploded around the room in an uncontrolled haze. "This is way harder than it looks. Aries and Lucy make it look so easy!" I exclaimed. "Indeed they do. But alas, thanks to you I know the location of all of Lucy's magics, and can use them as my own!" A dark, childish voice shouted with glee. Suddenly the wool disappeared, along with the star dress. Turning back to the door it came from I watched Little Lucy push the door shut. "Now then card mage, how about we play a game?"_


	22. Chapter 22

To say Natsu felt hurt and confused was an understatement. Lucy sat a few feet away from him, a constant stream of tears rolling down her pale cheeks. She was hugging her knees to herself, her long hair surrounding her like a golden curtain. Or was it black and white? Or white and pink? Natsu wasn't sure. Her hair seemed to change color constantly, to the point that he couldn't tell what the previous color was. Looking into her eyes he realized it was the same thing. Red. Brown. Gold. Black. Natsu shook his head. The rapid changing was making him dizzy.

Hesitantly, Natsu took a few steps towards the woman in front of him, taking notice of her fearful expression. "Lucy?" He asked. She jumped when she heard his voice, a small whimper making itself known. "W-who are you? Why are you here?" She cried. Natsu frowned. "I came here for you, don't you know who I am?" He asked quietly. Lucy looked up at him, but then he realized that she wasn't actually looking _at_ him. Her eyes weren't focused on anything, and once he got past the constant color-change, he noticed that they seemed glazed over. "Lucy, it's Natsu." When he got no response from her, he closed the distance between them, and snapped his fingers by her ear. _'She's deaf too?'_ he thought to himself as he sighed and hugged her. He felt her chin rest on his shoulder, and her nose twitch by his ear. _'So she must have felt my movements...'_

"N-Natsu?" Lucy asked hesitantly. When he slowly nodded, she wrapped her arms around him with a joyful cry. And just like that, much to his surprise, Lucy's hair turned blonde and stayed that way. It was in that moment that Natsu realized that the endless black that surrounded them was in fact a single room. A room that terrified him. All around them were their friends, being brutally murdered by what he could only assume was the kishin. The humanoid figure looked like a mummy, wrapped in bandages with three eyes on it's head. He almost thought it was real, until he saw himself laying on the ground alongside his comrades.

His left arm had been torn off at the shoulder, resting motionlessly a few feet away from him. The rest of his body was cut in several places, leaving Natsu to assume that he had bled out. What made the image truly horrific was the fact that he had died holding Happy in his arm, slouched against the wall with Asuka curled into a ball next to him. She appeared to be asleep, but Natsu could tell she wasn't. Kid's body lay not far from his, the giant hole in his chest made it obvious that he was as dead as the rest.

Natsu turned away from the scene, instead choosing to nuzzle his nose in Lucy's hair to block out the smell. In a way he felt it kept him grounded to reality, reminding him that this was a dream inside Lucy's mind. Natsu remembered her telling him about the madness having effects like this on a weak minded person. And since he came here to get Lucy's bravery back, he had to assume that Lucy's mind was unprotected from the Kishin's madness.

Natsu snapped out of his thoughts when Lucy's anguished cries reached his ears again. Turning to look where she was looking he saw Wendy's body go flying into the wall, holding Carla in her arms. There was an audible crunching sound, and her body slid to the ground in a similar way that Natsu's had. Her head rolled to the side, resting on her shoulder in an unnatural way. Carla looked up and screamed, just before an arrow came out of nowhere and went directly through her chest, killing her instantly. Lucy's cries became louder the more she watched their friends die.

Natsu pulled back from the hug, holding her shoulders firmly and looking her in the eye. "Lucy, look at me. This isn't real, they're not dead. I'm not dead, I'm right in front of you!" Lucy shook her head in denial. "Lucy, don't let the Kishin get to you, this isn't real!" Natsu said, doing the first thing that came to mind...

 **Cana's POV  
** Demon Lucy walked by the doors, her hand brushing over the handles. "Now then, every game has rules, so what should we do...Oh! I know! First one to die loses!" She exclaimed in dark joy, launching at me. _'Which door did she-?!'_ I received the answer as she hit me with a spiral of water. "Water dragon's roar!" The force of my body hitting a door forced it open, and a cold feeling washed over me. I grinned.

"Ice make, hammer!" Copying the familiar stance I'd seen more than a hundred times before, a giant ice hammer landed on demon Lucy. She looked surprised for a moment, before grinning and running at me again. "Water Lock!" She shouted, a bubble of water surrounding me. It froze over soon after, shattering and releasing me. We continued to exchange blows, when suddenly she evaporated. In a flash she punched me in the stomach, the force pushing me through another door.

When nothing seemed to change I looked down, noticing the black tattoo on my arm. I smirked as I ran at her again. "Ice demon's demolition fist!" Demon Lucy went crashing through a door, emerging with lightning surrounding her body. "Lightning dragon's roar!" She shouted. I barely managed to dodge the attack when she was behind me, kicking me in the back. I felt the ice magic leaving my body as she closed the doors, and before long she was back to kicking me around. "I don't understand what the guild sees in you, you're so weak! Daddy dearest must feel soooo disappointed, having such a pathetic daughter!" She laughed darkly as she continued to kick around. I let out an angered shout as she laughed some more, and finally kicked me one last time to send me flying. Another door was forced open by the impact, and I almost cried when I realized what it was.

"Crushing evil, spreading the truth: Absolute Heaven!" The crash magic exploded around demon Lucy, sending her flying down the hallway before crashing into the wall between doors. The force of the spell made my arm fall limp at my side, thankfully feeling numb rather than painful. Demon Lucy laughed weakly as her body faded. "Looks like you win..." Her body disappeared, leaving me relieved and slightly confused. With a sigh I limped over to the door containing Dad's magic, wondering when Lucy had learned to use it. I leaned against the closed door and groaned at the pain rushing through my back. "I really hope Lucy doesn't use that one anytime soon..." I laughed to myself. Suddenly the hallway started shaking, shattering like glass as my vision went black.

* * *

 **First off, to those of you who have read the last few chapters of Fairy Tail...*Takes a deep breath* I CALLED IT! As it turns out, Lucy really can use Fairy Sphere, although she _did_ have to read the book first, and the entire continent had to help, but I rest my case. (Besides, I bet if anyone else tried trapping Acnologia they'd need a little help too) Also, anyone else feel like crying? I can't believe after 11 years, Mashima-sensei is finally going to E.N.D. (pun intended) Fairy Tail! Can't wait for next week's chapter!**

 **I owe you guys an apology though, I can't believe it took me so long to post again! Hopefully you all aren't too mad at me... Anyways, thanks for +15,000 views, and I hope you'll check out my new story, _Goodbye Fairy, Hello Spriggan_! Until next time,**

 **~Dragon-sensei**

 **P.S. Round of applause to the King and Princess Hisui for helping save the world!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Ow! What was that for?!" Lucy cried, holding her bruised forehead. "I had to get you to listen, so I did the first thing I thought of." Natsu shrugged. "I...That's actually a good idea." Lucy sighed. "Where are we anyways?" She asked. "Do I really need to tell _you_ , of all people, where we are?" Natsu laughed when Lucy gave him a dirty look. "We're inside your head!"

And in that moment, Lucy felt the world crashing down.

 **Normal POV, Fairy Tail Guild Hall  
** "And that's what happened." Cana said as she finished her tale. "Cosplayer knows Crash magic?!" Bickslow exclaimed. "Yup." The seith mage dropped into a sitting position on the floor. "As if the woman wasn't already overpowered." He muttered under his breath. "You're telling me? Seriously, I never thought wool would be such a hard thing to control..." Cana trailed off as she glanced towards the blonde reaper laying on the ground. It had been five hours since Cana had been "disconnected" as Warren had labeled it, and Natsu and Lucy were still out cold. Literally. Despite Macao and Romeo's efforts Natsu and Lucy's bodies had frozen over the moment the two had run out of magic. After a full diagnostics Wendy had told them that the pair were fine, albeit going to wake up freezing and likely having colds. Since then the sky dragon slayer had refused to leave their sides. "Just in case." Was what she told them.

Having nothing better to do, the Fairies and Sabers spent the time since then picking up the broken pieces of the Lumen Histoire and gathering them in a pile. Freed had distracted himself by trying to figure out what it had been made out of, while Kid paced back and forth around the underground cavern, Liz and Patty close behind. Oddly enough, Black*Star and Maka sat back-to-back on the ground, polishing the blades of their weapon partners. "Soul hold still! I'm almost done!" Maka cried in frustration. "Do you have any idea how uncool this is? What's the point of this anyways? Are you gonna blind our next opponent?" Soul grumbled.

Levy sat down in front of Maka, a confused look on her face. "How does he do that? Talk, I mean. It's not like scythes have mouths or anything." She asked. "Well, how do Bickslow's babies speak?" Maka asked, not looking up from her work. "They use Bickslow's magic to make their thoughts known." Levy replied. "Well, in a way I suppose it works like that. Through our soul wavelengths, whatever it is that Soul wants to say is passed back and forth between the two of us, like a ball, until it bursts. Except, the ball is going as fast as the speed of sound, thus making what he said heard by everyone else. If that makes any sense." Maka said. "I guess it does..." Levy trailed off in thought. "Now you tell me something. What kind of magic do you use?" Maka asked, putting down the rag she was using to polish Soul's blade.

Soul had fallen asleep at some point during the conversation, and transformed back into a human. His head rested peacefully on Maka's lap, and she mindlessly sifted her fingers through his white hair. Levy giggled as she watched the scene unfold. "You know, you and Lucy aren't all that different. I remember Gray once telling me that whenever team Natsu went on a train, or any form of transportation really, Lucy would lie Natsu's head down on her lap and massage his head. It always helped with his motion sickness, and it made it easier for him to sleep." Levy smiled fondly. "In fact, sometimes I do the same for Gajeel. He never would tell me why it helped though." She pouted. Maka chuckled. "It took getting him drunk, but Soul told me that my scent made it easier to sleep, that it made him relax. He said that I smelled like home. When I asked him why he thought that way, he told me that everyone looks forward to going home at the end of the day. Because no matter how rough it was, no matter how stressful or painful life was, nothing is better than going home." Levy smiled as she glanced at Gajeel having an argument with the other boys. "Home is where the heart is." Maka smiled at the loving look on Levy's face.

After Lucy became a death scythe, she went on missions almost back-to-back, but whenever she came back she would stay for a week and catch up with everyone. And so the members of the Spartoi would have a sleepover in Lucy's living room and talk about all the things that happened while she was gone. Sometimes Lucy would talk about Fairy Tail. She would tell them stories about her adventures with her team, and she would tell them about her friends at the guild. And that included who loved who. She told them that despite Gray constantly giving Juvia the cold shoulder, he loved her more than anything. Which is apparently what he had told Lucy when he was drunk off his ass. He was just afraid of losing her like his parents and teacher, along with her daughter.

Lucy told them that despite Gajeel's gruff exterior he loved his cat, his guild, and most importantly the tiny blue-haired woman that sat in front of Maka, silently watching the iron slayer with a fond smile.

Long list of unspoken relationships aside, Maka could see why Lucy loved Fairy Tail so much. It was a giant family. Maka placed a hand over her new guildmark that rested beneath her shirt. She'd never said anything about why she chose to put it there, but judging by the knowing looks Lucy and the rest of the Spartoi had given her, she didn't have to. The only one who didn't seem to understand _exactly_ why she had chosen to put it there was Soul. She was fine with that though. She wasn't ready to tell him how she felt. Not yet anyways. Regardless, it seemed she would be telling him soon enough. When Lucy had brought them back to the castle the night before, she had pulled Maka aside and made her promise to tell him after the war was over. She hadn't worded it that way, but they both knew that it was a war. They all did really, even little Asuka knew that.

And since Maka knew how seriously Lucy took promises, she knew that she couldn't back out now. She also knew she was going to need a drink before she could even think bout confronting Soul head on. But that was okay. Mira would gladly give her some liquid courage if she knew what was Maka was going to do. Hell, if she told Cana the card mage would just shove a bottle down her throat.

Maka was snapped out of her thoughts when Soul snuggled closer to her, rubbing his nose in her stomach. A blush worked it's way across her face at the content smile on his face because damn it all to hell he was way to cute when he was sleeping. Black*Star pat her on the shoulder as he stood up to walk away. "Hang in there, he's not waking up anytime soon." He grinned as he walked away, because despite how stupid the blue-haired assassin seemed, he was really perceptive, and knowing, when he wanted to be.

Another thing that Maka knew: She was never going to live through the sure-fire teasing that was to ensue once Lucy and her dawn pyro dragon woke up. But that was for later. For now, she was going to enjoy her time with Soul, because like with all good things, these moments were always short-lived, and should be valued. With that thought in mind, Maka shuffled her coat off and threw it over Soul and herself as she shifted to lay down beside him, wrapping her arms around him in a way she would only normally do when they were alone. And as everyone else either lay down on the floor as well or chose to sleep upstairs for the night, Maka took note of the others doing much the same thing. Whether it was Bisca and Alzack carrying their sleeping daughter upstairs, or Gajeel leaning against the wall with Levy and Lily wrapped in his arms, they all knew to enjoy those precious moments while they lasted.

Because it was the calm before the storm.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope you all like this chapter, because honestly I'm having a hard time trying to figure out how I'm going to get from point A to point B with the plot, you know what I mean? Anyways, thanks for sticking with me through all the dramatic pauses that I unintentionally leave you with.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~Dragon-Sensei**


	24. Chapter 24

**Natsu's POV  
** After I told her where we were, Lucy started panicking. She paced back and forth, rambling to herself as she went.

"Luce...Lucy...LUCY!" I shouted, finally getting her attention. She stopped pacing, blinking at me, before smiling sheepishly. "Sorry Natsu. It's just..." She trailed off. "It's okay Luce, you don't have to tell me. However, if we're gonna get out of this place, I'm going to need your help." I said, holding out my hand to her. She took it with a smile, and began walking in a random direction. "I think I saw a door this way." She said. "Can't be worse than the last door..." I mumbled to myself, Lucy laughing without looking back at me.

Because if she had, I would've seen the demonic smile on her face.

 **Normal POV  
** Natsu and Lucy had finally found the door. And not unlike the first, it led down a seemingly endless flight of stairs. "Lucy, just how big is your head?" Natsu asked, causing the blonde to smack him. She was about to say something, when suddenly a bright light appeared at the bottom of the stairwell. Both ecxited and relieved, the pair ran towards the light, coming to a stop in a large room.

It had tall walls painted in intricate designs with different shades of pink, coming up to meet a dark ceiling with bright yellow stars that lined up to form constellations. There was a large window on the far side of the room, pink curtains drawn to reveal an eternal nothingness. The floor was hardwood, with a fairly sized round pink rug in the center of the room. In the far corner beside the window there was a queen sized bed, that sat atop an extremely detailed wooden frame. It had white sheets and a pink comforter, with dozens of pink pillows resting in front of the headboard. Small nightstands stood on either side, books of different sizes and languages piled atop them. A wardrobe could be seen in another corner of the room, next to a door that probably led to a bathroom.

There was a child's wooden table standing on the rug, with small chairs surrounding it. There were different kinds of stuffed animals sitting in each chair, with an all too familiar doll sitting next to an empty chair. The table looked set for a stereotypical little girl's tea party, with little fancy cups and spoons.

But it was what Michelle sat on top of the caught Natsu's attention. Instead of a chair, Michelle sat on an antique looking small chest, with a simple latch with a little keyhole. The box was a very different color than everything else in the room, being a dark red rather than baby pink. Runes seemed to be carved all over the box, if Natsu's years spent around Levy and Freed said anything. They seemed a little different than the ones he usually saw, but Natsu couldn't be sure because runes had always been confusing.

As he tried to think of what was different, Natsu saw little skulls that resembled Lord Death's mask. They appeared random, but Natsu knew better than to assume that they were. And as he continued to study the runes, he noticed that 'Lucy Death' and 'Lucy H.' had been carved in at different points.

He nearly screamed when Lucy finally spoke, having temporarily forgot she was there.

"My bravery's in there. I can't believe we actually found it!" She exclaimed with joy. Natsu grinned and tried to give the chest to Lucy, only to have her reject it. "I can't open it. Only you can. After all, you have the key." Lucy pointed to his once empty hand. Natsu glanced down, finding that a key actually was in his hand. Unlike Lucy's gate keys, this one was a black metal, reminding Natsu of Gajeel's Shadow Iron Dragon Force. It seemed relatively simple, like the keys Mira used to lock the guild hall. There were no fancy details or carvings on it, it was just a regular looking key.

"Go on, open the chest, once we get my bravery, we can go back home." Lucy said. "Home?" "Back to my apartment, silly! You, and me. I can make dinner, like old times. So go ahead and open the box!" Natsu frowned. "You know, if you're gonna pretend to be Lucy, you really should know what you're talking about." Natsu said. "What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, seemingly confused. "Lucy doesn't own the apartment anymore. Besides, the real Lucy would've never forgotten Happy!"

"Fine, you got me. Now open the damn box already!" The familiar voice of demon Lucy shouted angrily. The demon Lucy stood where Michelle was sat on the floor, her dark energy radiating of her like a storm. "I've been waiting years for the brat to loose control, so I could take over, and have full power in the outside world. But then you came along and ruined everything!" Demon Lucy's magic destroyed the room, everything in it's path turning into the nothingness that now surrounded them. Natsu looked down at the key in his hand, before shoving it into the lock and turning it with a loud click echoing throughout the darkness.

 **Lucy's POV  
** As demon Lucy tried to get Natsu to open the box, I tried desperately to get him to here me. "Don't listen to her, Natsu! She's not me!" I shouted.

I nearly cried in relief when Natsu figured out that she wasn't me. Only for that relief to turn into dread when he opened the chest anyways. "Natsu, no!" I tried, but it was to late. The strange stone that kept my lower body frozen in place began to spread to the rest of me, and as I reached out towards the light that shone from the opening that seemed so far away, it enveloped me hole.

It was dark and cold for what seemed like forever, when suddenly extreme heat surrounded me, reminding me of fire.

Only for me to realize that it was fire. I felt the stone covering me begin to melt, allowing me to move freely again. _"And there, right in front of me, was my dragon in a scaly scarf, come to rescue me from my own demons."_ I thought to myself as I hugged him for all he was worth.

Which to me, was the very world itself. "Come on Luce, let's go home. For real."

 _Home._

 **Normal POV, Fairy Tail Guild Hall  
** The next morning, Mirajane was getting ready for another day of waiting, when a sudden explosion woke everyone up.

"What was that?!" "I think it came from the basement!" With that thought in mind, along with slight panic, everyone ran down the stairs to the cavern. Maka, Kid, and Black*Star all stood back to back with their weapon partners in hand, while Gajeel stood in front of Levy and Lily, body covered in scales. Everyone that slept in the basement stood in battle stances, watching the smoke from where their unconscious friends had been.

When it finally cleared, they found themselves confused to find a frantic Wendy attempting to scan Natsu and Lucy, who were now awake, and thankfully still covered in the large fire-proof blankets Mira had provided.

They were even more confused to find that Lucy was sobbing in Natsu's arms, who just held her with a fond smile on his face. They pair seemed to lack an understanding of boundaries even more than usual, or even the awareness that they had dozens of eyes watching them. And after Wendy gave the okay, everyone was more than happy to just leave them alone to have their little moment in peace.

Except for, of course, a certain blue exceed.

* * *

 **I live! And once again, sorry for the late chapter. Well, I suppose I don't really have a schedule, but I should still write more often. Anyways, since I don't know when the next time I'll have another chapter ready is, Happy Halloween!**

 **Also, colds are stupid.**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Dragon-Sensei**


	25. Chapter 25

"NATSU! LUSHIE!" Happy shouted as he barreled into the pair. The two caught him easily, and held him as he cried. For a long moment, that was the only sound anyone heard. At least, until his sobs turned into snickers."Say Natsu, shouldn't you take her on a date first?" Happy asked. He looked confused for a moment, then realized his state of dress, or rather, the lack of. "Why the hell are we naked?!" He exclaimed. Lucy didn't appear to be as panicked. "Oh hey, look at that. Why ARE we naked?" She asked as she requipped herself into what appeared to a copy of Tsubaki's outfit. Similarly, Natsu wore an outfit like Black*Stars'.

"Sorry about that. You were freezing over, so we lit you on fire. Your clothes are upstairs. That aside, why do you have Tsubaki and Black*Star's clothes in your requip?" Mira asked. "As a rule, I keep changes of clothes for everyone on the team. And all of my clothes have been destroyed at some point or another, so these will have to do for now." Lucy replied. "Alright, but why Tsubaki's? Nothing against her style, I'm just curious." Erza asked. "Oh! Well, Tsubaki's body type is the closest to mine. The same applies for Black*Star and Natsu. Soul and Kid aren't as...muscular." Lucy explained. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Soul exclaimed. "It means you need to work out more, idiot." Maka scowled. Cana cackled in the background. "Anyway...let's head upstairs. You two must be hungry." Mira said cheerfully.

After breakfast, and getting their clothes back, Lucy and Natsu sat in a corner of the guild with Professor Stein and explained what happened in Lucy's mind. He looked thoughtful as he turned the screw in his head. "Hmm. That doesn't sound very different from what Maka and Soul went through. I'll do a psychological scan on you both later, but for now tell me if anything seems off." He said. "Death knows that's dangerous...In the mean time, we have an attack plan to come up with." Lucy said as she stood up and walked away. Natsu went to follow her, but was stopped by a hand on the shoulder. "A word of advice, Natsu. When we find the Kishin, keep a close eye on Lucy. She's a Death, so she'll throw caution to the wind if it means saving everyone. Then again, I have a feeling she won't be leaving your sight anytime soon, will she?" Stein asked. Natsu looked over to where said blonde stood. She was giving out commands as people bustled around the room. "No, she won't." He said more to himself than Stein, but the Professor heard him nonetheless.

As Natsu walked away, Professor Stein smiled knowingly to himself, watching silently as souls connected themselves to others, forming new bonds as time passed. He was about to go and suggest some strategy ideas, until an the guild hall seemed to explode on itself, and all he knew was darkness.

* * *

 **Hehe...cliffhanger? This has to be my shortest chapter to date. But I figured you all would want something over nothing, so here it is, in it's short-story glory! (Pun intended)**

 ***Awkward cough* Anyways, I got an Ao3! I should be posting these stories on there at some point, along with the new Voltron fic I'm working on, titled: _'And I'd Do It All Again', under the same name._ I'll also be posting concept art on Deviant Art, under the name NanamiTakatsuki. (Forgive the terrible art from 2015ish, I had horrible resources and not-as good drawing as I do now. But what's practice for, right?)**

 **Anyways, remember kids, stay in school, tell the bitchy writers block to go f*ck itself, (I'm an angry person, don't judge me) and until next time,**

 **Your fashionably late author,**

 **~Dragon-Sensei**


End file.
